


Houdini's In It Deep

by vanityaffair



Category: Houdini & Doyle (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Kidnapping, M/M, Magic, Master/Pet, Multi, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Possible torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stockholm Syndrome, Supernatural Elements, Yeah There's Torture., there will be blood - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanityaffair/pseuds/vanityaffair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The heavy linked chains twisted tightly around his wrists,vicious and angry welts left in their angry trail. He knew he was in deep shit. He just couldn’t believe it. Maybe a crazed fan drugged his drink and knocked him unconscious then dragged him away and chained him up. There just had to be a sensible explanation to this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In Deep Sh*t

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I guess its my turn to write something in the H&D(Houdini and Doyle)archive section. I wrote a previous story as a gift to someone but it didn’t do justice to me…Its my turn to do something that will shock the world with something bloody fucking happening to Houdini. Key words: Bloody fucking. Explicit. Plot will be a little messy so please excuse that

The heavy linked chains twisted tightly around his wrists,vicious and angry welts left in their angry trail. He knew he was in deep shit. He just couldn’t believe it. Maybe a crazed fan drugged his drink and knocked him unconscious then dragged him away and chained him up. There just had to be a sensible explanation to this.

He could tell he was hanging from a sturdy beam because his feet weren’t touching the ground and he knew he was bleeding because he felt a familiar liquid oozing down his face. He felt the dull thudding pain in his head that seemed to send waves of nerve-pinching pain to his bloodless wrists. All possible hopes of having circulation of blood towards them were dismissed. His dark curls were slightly stained in blood due to the wound on the side of his head,not too close to his temple which was a good thing because one hit or one cut to the temple would have possibly killed him.

His heart was slowly gaining rhythm as he slowly began to realize what was going on. He felt the blood trickling down his face and slowly dripping off his maw and onto his naked skin. Then he thought that the crazed fan ruffian had stripped him off his clothing from the waist up but graciously left his boxers on so he wasn’t completely naked. Then sweat began to appear,its salty drops burning softly into his wound without much notice,causing him to hiss a little in the burning sensation. His arms were tired and weak from lost of blood due to being held up for so long. They ached with dull pain from loss of circulation. There just had to be a explanation for this. If not,well he was fucked.

The bright light that hung overhead had nearly blinded him when he tried to open his eyes, it took a while but finally he managed to get them accustom to this bright light. His throat was parched and dry, His saliva not enough to wet it to coax the sensation of dryness away. Then suddenly, he heard footfalls that sounded like they were getting closer. But then he heard something else…It sounded like a rhyme.

_Tick-tock went the clock._

_Oh when will it stop?_

_Probably not but it won’t stop going tick-tock before the ball drops._

_Tick-tock went the clock that never would stopped._

Then the footfalls and the continuous rhyme stopped in its tracks then a alarming and quite disturbing laugh came into the mix which made Harry come to attention as his eyes were wide with slight disarm.

“Tsk,tsk poor Mister.Houdini trapped in his own trap,What a poor sap!”A voice shouted in a deranged tone then just right in Harry’s line-of-sight, he saw something or someone wearing a strange looking mask. It looked like one of those masks that are at the theater,one sad, the other happy. But this mask looked like a mask of a old jester in the late 1600’s. It also wore a hat that resembled a jester’s hat with the little silver bells on the protruding three limbs that outstretched on the hat. They jingled as the person laughed.

“Oh Mister.Houdini,We’re gonna have so much…FUN!”

Then the person leaped out of the darkness of the shadows and appeared directly infront of Harry’s face as he let out a shout for help as the person wrapped around his abdomen,squeezing him tightly to the point where air was unachievable as the person squeezed the life out of him then finally,they let go off him and just sighed with content. 

“Mister.Houdini, We’re gonna be real close friends!By close…”The strange possibly deranged person said then emphasized by coming up to where his wound was and licking it through a slit in the mask. Harry shivered as the tongue felt rough and wet against his drying wound. Then the tongue moved away from his wound and he looked the person and saw the pupils of their eyes…There wasn’t any. Okay, Forget the explanation, He just needed to get the fuck out of here.

“Oh Mister. Houdini,You won’t be getting out of here too easily.”The person said with a titter.

Harry smirked and snorted, “What makes you think I won’t?”

 “Because,Mister Houdini,I made sure of it.Tehehehe!”The person giggled then with quick hands, a stainless steel blade was revealed to Harry’s vision but he could tell it was gonna either pierce his skin or slit his throat or-

“But first,lets get to know each other a little better...”The person said before the tip of the blade was nearing towards his silk boxers. His eyes watched the blade then he asked with a quiver,“What are you gonna do with that blade?”

The person looked up and must’ve been smiling under the mask,“I’m getting to know you a little better.”They replied and Harry never felt so disgusted before but then he felt the blade tear through the silk with a small amount of strength and he closed his eyes,bracing for the cuts but they never seem to come. Then the quick sound of something snipping through his boxers ranged through the air as finally the distraught remains of his boxers,his only hope for concealment had soon fell to the floor and turned to rags. He paided a lot for those boxers and now they were-

“Well!”

His train of countless thoughts was cut short by the exclamation as he looked down and his eyes widen and he felt his dick fill with blood by the touch of the white gloved hand. He felt a shiver got up his spine from the touch. He was very much disgusted by the touch and then the person in the mask got infront of him,getting on their knees whilst looking up at him and Harry couldn’t bring himself to look into the two abyss eyes. But then the person tilted their head up at him and then held his dick up to the mask. 

“Its been _centuries_ since I did this..”The person said then Harry’s eyes widen beyond their pupils limit as he felt a warm breath against his dick before it was taken in-between two lips. He just couldn’t believe this…He was possibly drugged,hit with something hard and dragged unconsciously to a unknown location where he is chained to a beam and a crazy person wearing clothings that resemble of those of a jester back in the early 1600’s is sucking his dick,How more nonsensical this can get.

Then the person sucked at the tip with such preciseness that it was unbelievable. His eyes fluttered and his toes started to curl in pleasure then he felt their wet tongue wrap around it lick at the slit,making him feel oh so good. But wait a mintue….This is his kidnapper!He shouldn’t be enjoying this!His mind said to fight back and try and escape this mad woman or god no…a _man_. But his dick was currently saying no. His fingers weakly curled into fists then finally the teasing was put to a end as then the person took all of him in and the warmth of the person’s mouth caught him off guard immediately then he felt vibrations rumbling through his body.

He was getting close already but he didn’t want to come,Not like this. In this position but then his mind got sidetracked. His arms starting aching again and he felt his wound starting to tear open,Fresh blood moved past the dried and coagulated blood and down his cheek. Then a strange and painful sensation rushed through his body with such speed,it nearly knocked the air out of him. His eyes started to burn and shrink due to the bright light. 

The pleasure mixed with pain started to affect him then he heard a wet pop and raising up from their knees was the mystery person who currently had him in their clutches.

“Please let me go and won’t press char-charges..”He wavered softly as the person came up to his face and their gloved hand came up and gripped his maw and lifted his head up to look at them though it was impossible to see with the bright light now becoming a dangerously close sun. 

“Aww but you see…I can’t let you go.I need you for a while….Tehehehe!”They tittered as the mystery person had gripped his cock tightly in their hand,making him hiss in pleasure as they tugged roughly on it,making him inches closer to that orgasm he just didn’t want.

“W-Why…”He stuttered out,his voice getting caught in his throat due to its dryness without anything to soothe it.

“Because dear Houdini,I was casted away from my darling home,”The mystery person said and used a sweeping gesture to emphasize their point.

“And sent here in this place. You are the last component to my way back to my home.”They finished with a curtsy then they tugged on his cock again sending pleasure spikes to his body as he let out a groan. Then a shock of pain came into the mix as he cried out when the mystery person had licked at his wound and then suddenly bit it with some very sharp teeth. He could feel it tearing even further. More dark red ran streaks down the side of his face then the mystery person began to suckle on the injured flesh.

Then finally mercy was bestowed on him as the person moved away from the wound and then pulled away also letting go of his painfully hard cock,Blood staining the white mask. “Yes,Your blood will do just nicely. Once I’ve have a quart of your blood and your essences,I’ll be home again!”The person exclaimed with excitement as they twirled in a circle whilst Harry couldn’t believe his ears.

A quart of his blood? His essences? There can’t possibly be a explanation to this. Oh where is Doyle or Adelaide when you need them?

The person hummed with excitement before walking out of Harry’s sight,leaving him aching hard and bleeding profusely now that the raw and tender flesh has been torn even further to the point that its once dull pain had increased from dull to excruciating. His wrists were turning blue due to the loss of blood and his head was throbbing with an intense headache. 

He needed to get out of here and now. His wrists were practically dead so was his hands. He took a deep breath and struggled with his hands to try and work with the heavy links but that just caused the links to dig deeper into his wrists,turning the angry welts into briuses that were starting to make dark red streaks go down his arms and down to his shoulders. His shoulders cramped up,he knew if he were to move any more,it was likely that he may dislocate one of them. This person made sure that his options were slim.

He was indeed in some deep shit.

 

 


	2. Jasco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Read it and you may find out.(Re-Editted)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying this. I’m gonna keep it to the point and to the point, Hope you guys enjoy this. This will shed light on our mystery person.

It was at least 24 hours later that Doyle finally noticed something wasn’t right. Houdini hasn’t been seen or heard from in a bit…Doyle thought it was best to go over to his hotel room in Metropole. He knocked once but then the door creaked open. He frowned in great confusion; Usually Houdini locked the door afterward. He walked into the apartment, The smell of lemon panging through the air then he looked to the elaborate sofa. Then there, was a note on the plush white and he walked around the table and grabbed the note then he read what was written on it.

‘Dear anyone who reads this, Mister.Houdini won’t be present for any event you had planned with him this evening. He is with me, where with me? I don’t know where. If you go searching for him, His time clock will start ticking, Tick-tock, tick-tock went the clock, oh when will it stop? Probably not but it won’t stop going tick-tock before the ball drops. Tick-tock went the clock that never would stop. There’s a code lying between the rhyme, you must find out the code before Mister. Houdini never returns to his abode. You may have at least 72 hours before Mister Houdini is pronounced dead. The clock is ticking dear sir or ma’am, The clock is ticking.”

Doyle’s heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he finished reading the letter then he heard a small sound that sounded a lot like a…

A clock.

Lying on the sofa was a golden pocket watch and he picked it up by chain before taking it into his palm and opening it. It was a quarter past 10 when he decided to come and check on Houdini. He slipped the watch into his coat pocket and he immediately ran out of the room, closing it behind him. He made it to the nearest telephone and phoned for Scotland Yard and requested to speak with Adelaide Stratton.

“He’s been what??”She said in great disbelief after Doyle broke to her the news about Harry.

“He’s been kidnapped. There was a note left behind and a watch. The letter says we have only 72 hours before he is killed.”Doyle said,his heart racing at the many thoughts of what the kidnapper was doing to Harry.

“Meet me at the station in 20 mintues.”She said, her own heart pounding with fear of what was going on with Harry at the moment.

“Alright.”He said and then he hung up the phone. He rushed out of the hotel lobby and caught a carriage to the Scotland Yard, his mind still reeling.

~

Jascὸ chuckled with much happiness as he managed to concoct the most brilliant potion that will easily make Houdini fall to his whim though it will take some time to correct some major problems with this component, He would need to be very precise and careful when dealing with the _Kora Hismi_. It will either kill Houdini or destory him. It could be both so it will need a little bit of tinkering with before it could be placed in full effect. Being casted away from the Spirit World and forced to live in this new century was a pain, trying to find the ingredients to create the _Kora Hismi_. He was casted out for being what he was and what he did during his time alive; A jester with a homicidal tendency. He would hypnotize those with his song and create a buffer in order to hold them in a song-induced trance then he would lead them away from public eyes and kill them with with one swipe of his knife. He would always make quick work of his victims to make sure they aren’t identified. Then finally, people caught onto what he was doing to their love-ones and decided to end his murderous and quite bold lifestyle by coming to his hideaway and killing him.

He was instantly sent to Hell where he was forced to wander around in until his trial. But before his trial, He pleaded with the Devil to level his sins down to 0. The Devil agreed to this but on one condition. If the scales weighs over to the good side and he is sent to the Spirit World, he must send back souls of those who were once convicted of a thousand sins but asked the Devil to level their sins and once they were sent to the Spirit World, they were to do something in return of the favor. But they didn’t honor their deal so the Devil wanted their souls and their heads on a plate.

He did as he was told but then the council found out the issue with their over piling of missing souls and they discovered that Jascὸ was guilty of homicide and murder of 29 people, it was just that the scale was tipped and he was set free to run in the Spirit World. He was then casted out of the beautiful oasis and forced back out into the Overworld, where he was sent into the 19th century. All he wanted to do was go back home. He would repent all his sins just to be back home. Where his love of his life was….

He shook his head free of his thoughts and memories and continued with his work on the _Kora Hismi_. It would take a lot of time to work with this potion due to the fact he needed 3 special kinds of blood in order to create the portal back home. Also he required a special plant called _Anabis cloratus_ which he needed to get to block out others who were trying to escape out of the Spirit World. But that plant is quite rare and the little time he spent researching the 18th century and the new 19th century,they were made extinct after a while…That will be a problem. If he doesn’t have that plant,then he could swarm this place with souls that belong back in the Spirit World…

He sighed,“This shall be a problem.”He said to himself. But at least he had one part of the 3 special bloods. One down,two more to go.

He walked up the stone steps of the rooms where he was currently holding Mister.Houdini. He had placed Mister.Houdini in a cage without a lock. The metal a super alloy that couldn’t be broken through or even sawed through. He gave him some clothing that he found in the basement of this little hideaway and he chuckled, his mask the only thing the magician could see.

Houdini was curled in the fetal position, his back was turned to Jascὸ and he was now sleeping after Jascὸ had injected him with a special serum that slowed down his blood and caused his body to go into a deep-sleep mode and he placed him in the cage. The drug could wear off at any time but it was a little eariler for it to wear off so Mister.Houdini was still in deep sleep. Jascὸ smirked under his mask as he walked towards the cage and with a quick wave of his hand, he made the hidden lock appear and he twisted his hand and the lock unlocked and he pulled his hand back, causing the door to open up. He sighed to himself before pulling out a syringe and a small bucket about a quart. “Well Mister.Houdini, I’ll need your blood for the moment.”He said to himself before bending down and he moved some of the black curls that covered his neck and he placed the bucket down beside his foot as he hooked a piece of tubing to the syringe, to pour the blood into the bucket. 

He pushed the needle into Houdini’s neck and luckily, he couldn’t feel it. He pulled the plunger up and dark red started to fill the tubing and he placed the end of the tube in the bucket and watched as red started to fill the bucket. He pulled the needle away from Houdini’s neck and he sighed before he quickly changed the needle with a much longer and bigger on. He was gonna use this one his vein. He grabbed Houdini’s right arm and he easily located his vein and with a little concentration, he managed to put the needle in the vein and he drawled a lot more blood and then finally he finished filling his bucket with blood of the “Magic One.”

Then he pulled the needle of out the vein then he rose back to his feet, tilting his head at the sleeping magician. The calm features of the escapist/magician made for great…masturbating…Though he just needed the blood and the essence of the magician didn’t mean he couldn’t have any fun with the drained young man. He gently moved back the curls infront of Mister.Houdini’s head and then he bent down and kissed his forehead, though a difficult feat with the mask, he meant nothing more than a kiss.

“Oh Mister.Houdini,as my days here becoming numbering and treacherous…I will enjoy every moment of this…Once I break you…I’ll probably take you with me…Yeah,that'll be nice…”Jascὸ whispered gently into the sleeping escapist before rising to his feet. 

He dug into his pocket to reveal a glowing blue rose that continued to beam off a wondrous and quite breathtaking glow. “Soon my darling…Soon. Soon I will be home. Soon very soon.”


	3. Breaking Houdini

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houdini is broken by Jasco who intends to destroy his friends as well..Next chapter pinpoints Adelaide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I don’t exactly know how I’m gonna deal with the Doyle and Adelaide situation just yet so I’m still trying to figure this out,I’m going to be making certain changes to my work due to some spelling mistakes that I thought that Microsoft Word could fix instead they are messed up and I couldn’t see them too good,So be expecting that and I’m going to try and post 1 whole chapters,If I can’t,I’ll try and get them to you guys who read my stories

Doyle tapped his fingers on the desk,his nerves on end and his heart racing, Houdini was kidnapped and he and Adelaide only had 72 hours before Houdini was killed.

Adelaide continued to look at the note with great frustration and irriation, “I can’t figure it out.” She finally admitted,Her hair a bit distraught after she found about about Houdini was missing and she was also struggling with this note’s ryhme.

“Maybe there isn’t one.”Doyle finally said,turning to her and she raised a eyebrow, “What do you mean?”

“Maybe the kidnapper wanted to stall us for time with that. There’s no code.” He said before she relinquished hold of the note and Doyle took hold of it and he looked at the note and sighed, “This kidnapper wanted to keep up thinking that there was a code between this rhyme when in reality,”

“We’re wasting our time.”Adelaide finished and Doyle nodded,leaning back against the desk with the palms of his left hand as he placed the note back on the desk then picked up the golden pocket watch. 

It was still ticking on and it was 15 mintues to 11 and they only had 72 hours. Then something on the watch caught his eye. He squinted a little and he saw something on the watch. There was something behind the watch mechanism. He saw a small little hook and he used his fingernail and he opened the small component. It opened with a small click and then he pulled the watch’s face and it revealed a small little bell that was tied to a red ribbon and he slowly pulled it out and Adelaide slowly looked at him and stood up from her seat and she walked around the desk and towards him and Doyle softly jiggled the bell and it jingled.

“A bell.”He simply said and he continued to shake the bell then he looked back at the watch and saw a small roll of paper. He gave Adelaide the bell and he set the watch down on the desk before unrolling the small paper and he read it, “If you find this,you have found out that what I told you about the code was a jolly old lie. The bell tells about where I am. Also,I will be leaving what you call a ‘paper trail’ around. First riddle for you. I’m quite a joker around those who are higher than others, I’m very careless and clumsy for the fun of it. Though I may jingle a lot, I’m very friendly and carefree. I toot my own horn if you know what I mean? Figure it out and the next riddle could be..right infront of you.”

Then Doyle looked up and Adelaide spoke up, “Maybe it’s a jester.”

“Back in the 1600’s,The king had a jester who would entertain the court…”Doyle responded but then his trail of thought stopped once he said the 1600’s.

“We don’t have jesters in this time period.”Doyle said slowly and then he turned to Adelaide who in was in shock herself, “So are you saying that this person is possibly from the past?”She said in great surprise. Though many times,as a police officer she always looked for the facts. For past few cases they had, she had nothing else to believe besides the supernatural but she always believed that there should be facts before resorting to the supernatural. 

“Its possible that,But I’m not resorting to anything yet.”He responded as he looked  at bell and they both looked at it together, “This may be our next clue.”

~

Jascὸ’s lips curled into a smirk as he watched as Mister.Houdini slowly woken,his hair damp with sweat. He must’ve felt drained,he did take a quart of his blood and it would take time for his blood to reproduce. Houdini stayed laying on the cold stone floor of the cage, His face pale and his pupils shrunk due to the side effects of the drug.

“Well hello Mister.Houdini.”Jascὸ said and Houdini nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard his voice, _‘Well it seems our Mister.Houdini is breaking…quite slowly…_ ’Jascὸ thought in his head then he watched as Houdini struggled to turn towards him but he was just too weak to even attempt to move a finger so he just set back down.

“Well,how do you feel Mister.Houdini?”

“What…what did you do to me?”Houdini drawled with exhaustion due to blood loss and Jascὸ simply laughed at this as he crossed his legs and his shoes jingled with the bell that hung from the curled tip of them and then he looked at Houdini with a smile under his mask before he stood to his feet and pulled back his white laced gloves and he sighed, “It’s time for you to eat Mister.Houdini…I can’t have you dying on me just yet. I gave your friends 72 hours before I ‘kill you’ but that was something to make them come and find you.”

“Why…Why would… why would you…would you make them…come and find…find me?”Houndi drawled even more and Jascὸ just laughed loudly with dry humor, “Oh you make me laugh so hard!Hahahaha!!!”He said during his laughter and pretended to be wiping away a tear then he finally stopped his laughing and he cleared his throat, “Mister.Houdini,Your friend Adelaide Stratton…”

Then suddenly,Houdini jumped to her name and he turned to him fast and said with a curious tone, “What about..her?”

“Oh…Nothing,just that she is also a component in my ticket home.”He replied and Houdini’s eyes widen, “I thought I was…your last component.”

“You indeed are. But I need two more…One is of a animus kaninius. In my terms,It’s a dog and the other…‘The Distraught One’.”He simply said and then Houdini’s eyes became dilated and his body started trembling. He groaned in pain as he gripped his stomach and shouted out, “What are you doing to me!?!”

“Oh Mister.Houdini…”He said before he stopped his torturing and he had went over to the cage,pulling out a syringe that was filled with a slivery liquid.  “Be a good boy Mister.Houdini and I won’t have to inject this into your veins.”

Houdini knew that whatever was in the syringe could be bad so he let his defeat show then Jascὸ had smirked before he waved his hand near the hidden lock and he turned away to head towards the table and he placed the syringe down and reached for the rag and the tying rope. “Well since you are here Mister.Houdini,I suggest we have some fun.”

Houdini looked at him then his eyes widen as Jascὸ turned around and revealed what he had in his hands then he slowly walked towards the cage and twisted his hand and the cage unlocked and opened and then once he walked in,the door was sealed.

“Time for a bit of fun.”He said,smirking under his mask. Oh the fun he was going to have with Houdini.

~

Harry looked at the mystery person with great shock and confusion – Whatever this person planned to do with him was probably gonna involve rope and that rag. Then suddenly,everything turned dark. He couldn’t see,He couldn’t hear and he couldn’t fight back. Then he could finally see what was going on. He was stripped naked and his hands were tied tightly behind his back and his mouth was gagged. He looked around wildly before he spotted the white of the mask and the person smirked,looking down at him, “This may hurt Mister.Houdini but please advise that whatever is happening to you isn’t being controlled by me.”

Harry’s eyes widen as the person knelt down and injected something blue into his thigh and he watched as the liquid was being pushed down into his body then he felt his nerves being pinched and his body being sensitive to every little thing that touched him. It felt like his nerves were live wire,sparking and popping in every direction. The person then pulled the syringe out of his thigh and tossed it to the side before looking into Harry’s shrunken eyes, “Tell me Mister.Houdini,”The person then grasped his upper thigh closer to his eyes and Harry’s eyes widen, “Are you a virgin?”

Harry couldn’t believe his ears; He just couldn’t believe this. This person wasn’t thinking about doing what he was thinking about. 

“Oh Mister.Houdini,Don’t be shy….I won’t hurt you…Nor will I kill you,I’ll just take you.”The person said as they got on their knees and then they carressed Harry’s ass in a slowly and torturous manner. He felt shocks go through his body and straight to his slowly hardening dick that was filling with blood,Harry knew what they were going to do to him…He wasn’t a virgin to women but there in that area that the person was rubbing against…He was a true virgin there. Then he felt something rubbing between his ass cheeks. He let out muffled protests as he closed his eyes then the person chuckled and came to his ear and whispered, “Call me…Jascὸ.”

Jascὸ? _Jascὸ!?!_  

Then he felt a hard and harsh thrust inside and every nerve, every spark had lit and he let out a sharp and loud muffled scream. He felt a gloved hand come up to his hip and grip it tightly as the thrusts started slow and dragging,brushing ocassionally against his prostate,making him moan deep in his throat before it came out as a muffled sound. Then his back started to ache and then he was forced to re-evaluate his position once he was lifted onto all fours except for his hands which were tied tightly behind his back. He was forced to lay his face on the cold floor whilst he was being fucked wrecklessly.

“Oh Mister.Houdini,You’re a tight one aren’t you?Hahahaha!!!”Jascὸ laughed at his own remark as he continued to pound Harry into the floor without mercy. Harry’s eyes were as wide as the full moon as he closed them with tears making their way towards the floor.

Then he felt a gloved hand grasp his aching dick. That’s when he finally let out a cry through the rag as he released hard onto his stomach and some dribbled onto the hand that was firmly wrapped around his cock. Some dripped to the floor as Harry unraveled and tears flowed freely down his face and onto the floor as Jascὸ laughed mercilessly when finally shoved himself harder into Harry,causing a cry of pain when it brushed his prostate,causing him to come once again but this time,it reached his chin and it streaked white across his chest. He cried out when he felt a quick cut to his left hip and then a quick and deep cut to his back. Though the strange thing was…He didn’t feel a blade.

“Oh another thing…I haven’t been able to come for soo long…Its been practically _decades_ since I released…So prepare yourself Mister.Houdini.”Jascὸ warned then he shoved in one last time and then Harry’s eyes became wide as the sun when he felt a very,very large amount of come fill him. His inside were put on fire and he finally managed to get the gag out of his mouth and let out a loud agonizing scream when he felt one of his bones breaking, “Stop!!!!”He screamed then Jascὸ laughed at him, “Oh dear Houdini didn’t you hear what I said eariler,It may hurt but anything that happens isn’t being controlled by me!Hahahaha!!”He laughed as he continued to fill Harry with more and more semen until finally he finished and he pulled out of the broken magician.

Semen dripped fresh from the abused escapist hole and Jascὸ admired his work and he tittered then he let out a loud chortle as Houdini started tearing up again then he let out scream when another one of his bones started cracking and Jasco stood to his feet and turned heel,but before he decided to leave,he waved his hand and the ropes that were turning Houdini’s wrists blue had been cut away from the poor escapist.

 _‘Finally…He’s broken…That was quite easy…Now its time to get those ingredients.’_ He thought in his head and then he waved his hand and the door opened and he walked out of the cage then he closed the door,sealing it tight.

He turned back towards the the cage and bent down and Harry was panting and sweating with extertion and exhaustion, “Understand me,Mister.Houdini,You must understand….I won’t hurt you…I won’t kill you…I’ll just take you with me.”

Harry slowly looked up at him with eyes that lit up with shock, “T…Take me where?”

“Take you to my own personal hell of course,Once I have completed the potion that will take me home,I’ll take you with me…Probably keep you.”He said then he tittered to himself.

Harry  knew by the looks of this situation….This man named Jascὸ meant what he said.

He screamed once more as he felt another one of his bones breaking due to phantom reasons. This wasn’t really happening…This really couldn’t be happening…The supernatural wasn’t real. It wasn’t real. Then suddenly his body started aching and he couldn’t bear with the pain. He felt along his stomach and it felt distended and his eys widen. He moved – His stomach slushed. He shook his head once more in disbelief – This wasn’t real,This wasn’t happening…Right? Right??

“Oh and one more thing…You remember when I spoke of me not having released in decades?”

Jascὸ’s voice had gave Harry a start as he looked up at Jascὸ who was busy adjusting his mask and he chuckled, “Well,I may have given you a bit too much…But no matter,You’ll just have to learn to take it.”

“They’ll…come for me..”Harry panted out,his face a blushing red and another wound start blooming on his cheek that looked like a wild vicious animal attacked him. It was blushing red with blood that dripped to the floor.

“Yes and when they do…It’ll be real,Real fun.”Jascὸ replied with a chortle and he had turned heel,leaving Harry in the small light that shone on the cage to realize his meaning.

Jascὸ chuckled to himself and as soon as he got of Houdini line-of-sight,He pulled off his mask. His skin was white as snow and his lips were pulled up into a permanent smile that looked like the smiling theater mask and he chuckled,runnning a gloved hand through his purple hair that seem to fit his color. “Adelaide Stratton aye?Hmm…she sounds quite delightful…And Arthur Conan Doyle?Hmm…he may be my appetizer…Yes…It’ll be real fun.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments guys^^


	4. The Distraught One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasco finds Adelaide and decided to capture Doyle too to go through with his plan to go back home and take Houdini with him...Will he recieve success or Will he fail?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay I decided that Jascὸ goes after Adelaide and Doyle. It’s determined on the way this spins out for me. I’m decided Jascὸ creates the portal but then it fails to open to him so he tries again in the next chapter. Yep it’s about to get dark.*puts sunglasses on*

Adelaide sighed, sitting at the dinner table with a cup of tea in her hand. She just left the station after Doyle and her decided to try again tomorrow though by then, They would only have 48 hours before Houdini was either killed or harmed. Her hand quivered slightly but she immediately stopped it. Her hair was in a mess and it was during the mid-afternoon, so she had plenty of time to contemplate and think. She shook her head, her mind full of anxiety and worry. Then she took a sip of her tea before slowly setting it back on the saucer. Then suddenly a knock on the door made her turn attention to the door. She slowly stood to her feet and shouted from the kitchen, “Who is it?”

When she received no response, she went for the first kitchen drawer and retrieved the pistol she kept there just in case of emergency. She closed the drawer and then the knocking got more adamant and then she went to the door and she opened the door and her eyes widen greatly.

Standing there was a man wearing a black and white diamond patterned uniform with white laced gloves and curled toe shoes with bells on the tip of them and a hat with three protruding limbs with bells on them. He was also wearing a mask…or was it? His face was whiter than snow and his lips were curled into a permanent smile and his eyes were a black abyss. He chuckled, “Well, well Hello Miss Adelaide…”

“Who are you?”She said, her pistol now pointing at the mysterious man and the man mockingly put his hands out infront of him as if in defense, “Dear Miss Stratton…You must know who I am…I am the person who sent you on the little hunt for Mister.Houdini…”

“Where is he?”She demanded, her voice not wavering one bit. She shook with intense anger; if this guy knew where Houdini was, she demanded that he told of the location.

“That’s what I came here to tell you, you are coming with me. Mister. Doyle is there as well…”He replied then suddenly, a shockwave of pain hit Adelaide’s eyes and she dropped her pistol as she fell to her feet with pain, holding her eyes until then she saw darkness and she couldn’t feel or hear where she was going.

~

Doyle groaned in pain as his head throbbed with excruciating pain but what hurt worse was his arms. They were tied behind his back with by thick link chains that seemed impossibly hard to free himself of. He was in a one-light room. He was chained to a beam and he was in pain. He slowly shook the haze of sleep off his brain and he looked around blearily, his sight still a bit blurry but he could see that there something in the room. He couldn’t recall how he got there…He only knew that someone dressed like a jester came to his door and then the next thing that happened…It was a blur.

Then he heard a groan and his attention was caught, Maybe he was being held in the same room with Houdini.

“Houdini??”He said with hope and then he got a soft but at least a response, “D…Doyle?”

“It’s me Houdini, Are you alright?”He asked with worry pinging in his voice.

“N…N…Aaaahhh!!!”Houdini screamed loudly and this caught Doyle’s full attention, “Harry?!?”

He glanced towards the cage and he saw Houdini sitting up, hugging himself as he let out a scream of pain, Blood running down his cheeks from the wounds that were blooming on his face and on the side of his head. He looked like a bloody mess. “A-Arthur!!”

The screams were sending stabs to Doyle’s heart, He wanted to help his friend but he was chained and couldn’t move. Then the screams broke off into sobs, “H-Help me…”

He’s never heard his friend so broken and undone before that it literally sent shocks to his system, “I can’t…”He said but it pained him to say that as he listened to his friend’s sobs. Houdini was shaking and his body had sprouting bruises along it and he had tears going down his face. His hair was sticking to his forehead and he was also naked along with that.

‘What has he done to you…’Doyle thought in his head as he looked at the features of his possibly injured friend, Houdini’s lips were red and his eyes were wide with possible fear and his face was scarred by four claw marks that looked vicious and painful. He was shaking like a leaf and his hair was a bit distraught. He couldn’t handle this anymore.

“Well, well I have united you all!”

That deranged voice sent shockwaves through the room and Doyle’s eyes widen as he looked at who the person had in his tow.

“Adelaide!”He shouted and Houdini’s body shook as he gripped the bars and he screamed out with a nearly shot voice, “Don’t hurt them please!!”

The kidnapper revealed himself to them as he tilted his head, “Oh dear Houdini, I don’t want to hurt them…I don’t want to kill them. Well…I just need them.”

Adelaide was limp in his arm and her eyes were closed with a blooming bluish-black surrounding them and Doyle’s eyes widen even further, “What have you done to her??”

Then the man looked at him with a smile that seemed to stay there, “Nothing at all…” He replied as he dragged her across the floor and into the light, her features now visible to them. Her hair was distraught and her skin was turning pale. The man chuckled, “I just ‘drained’ her of her energy! Hahaha!”The man laughed at his own ‘joke’. He dropped her there to the floor and he turned heel and laughed along the way. Houdini was grasping the bars like his life, ignoring his own injuries to see to if Adelaide is ok as she laided seamlessly lifeless on the stone floor.

“Oh dear Mister. Doyle. What you’re about to witness will possibly make your belief in the supernatural quite real.”The man said before appearing back into the light, pulling out a long blade and he knelt down towards Adelaide who was slowly breathing, her heart starting to regain beat and the two men’s eyes widen.

He sighed before turning her onto her back and tipping the blade’s tip onto her neck and that’s when Doyle shouted out, “Don’t!!”

“Aww, Don’t ruin the fun!”The man shouted and then he took a deep breath as he drew the knife upward and Doyle turned head as Houdini screamed as loud as he could before his voice cracked as the knife came down. 

The knife penetrated her neck and blood splashed across the floor and Doyle could hear Houdini’s cries but he didn’t bear to look. Adelaide’s eyes were wide but had no life to them and then the man pulled the blade out of her neck and sighed, “Don’t worry…She’ll be back…”

Then suddenly, she let out a gasp of air as her neck started to heal slowly but fast. Doyle slowly turned back around towards the sight and he watched as the man lifted her head up and she stated breathing normal again as he gently placed her head down on the ground, “She’ll be fine…”He replied then he chuckled, “Time for a bit of fun huh?”

~

Jascὸ laughed at the expressions of both of the men as he grabbed Adelaide’s hand and dragged her out of sight before returning with the Kora Hismi. It took a bit of time but he managed to obtain the Anabis cloratus without much trouble and he obtained the animal blood. Though it would take some time for the portal to start working, he could do the setup right here. Mister.Houdini will certainly be the key component in this ritual..He was going to be the sacrifice.

“Well now that we’re all here, Let us begin.”He said as he dropped Adelaide’s still living but near-conscious body out of the light and he stepped into the light and knelt down, opening the bottle in the process and he tipped the bottle a little and the liquid poured onto the floor, smelling of sulfur and rancid acid. It smelt like that at the beginning but as it started to sink it, it will smell like flowers.

“This is best time to tell your friends you love them Mister.Houdini.”Jascὸ said as he poured the liquid in a circle before create a pentagram and then suddenly eerie whispers fill the room and Jascὸ looks to the dripping knife and draws back as far as he could and he stabbed the knife into the middle of the circle and then the floor started to glow a bright red then to a bright breathtaking white. 

He chuckled and then the floor rumbled and shook and this caught the attention of both the men who were staring at the floor with great fear and curiosity.

He smirked, though it was a difficult feat, he was ready for this to happen. “Ivka…diram…kishik…Dosmi!” Then the floor finally opened up and the eerie whispers soon got louder and louder until they finally stopped and then a bright blue light appeared and Jascὸ dug into his pocket, revealing the blue rose he carried for quite a while.

“Sorry my love but I’m coming back home darling. I’m coming home.”He said then he dropped the rose into the hole that was slowly building then a bright light consumed the room and everyone tried their best to cover their eyes but the light was too bright to handle and then a large pulsing sound rang through the room and Jascὸ’s eyebrows frowned, “What is this?”

The pulsing sound rang louder and louder to point it was excruciating. Then a loud boom came from the hole that continued with its bright breathtaking light. The potion wasn’t working right…That sound wasn’t expected…

“Oh no…”Jascὸ said in a whisper then out of the hole came a bright figure that had the face of a angel and beauty of a rose. They were covered in all white with blue braided into their hair.

“Jascὸ!”

That voice boomed loud enough to shake mountains and Jascὸ’s eyes widen, “Misak, What are you doing here?!”

“You are not to return to the Spirit World nor shall you ret-”

Jascὸ cut Misak short before it could finish their sentence, “Misak, I wish to go home...Not to the Spirit World…To my home, in my time period!”

Misak glared intensely at Jascὸ but with that glare, it was enough to cause Jascὸ to burn and melt. “You are a condemned man Jascὸ; you cannot return…Your fate rest in the council’s hands. You were sent here and must remain here until the council’s decides to rule out your soul…You know that Jascὸ!”Their voice boomed and Doyle couldn’t believe his very eyes nor could Houdini. Adelaide slowly started wakening, her blood recirculation through her body as she looked at the scene before her and her eyes widen.

“I will return home Misak! I will return back home! I will even repent all my sins and dance infront of kings and queens all over again without trying to kill them!”Jascὸ shouted and Misak glared at him again, “Your soul is in their hands Jascὸ,”The voice started to fade out and you could hear it as the hole started to close, “Your soul is in their hands.”

Finally everything returned back to normal though Jascὸ was upset and angry by this, “Oh I will return home..One way or the other.”He said then with a sweep gesture, everyone in the room passed out and he turned heel fast, He was gonna need to make more of the potion, this time…angel proof.

>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I spent all night working on this so cut me some slack if there any mistakes, Hope you enjoy it.


	5. Rebuilding The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outlook on Doyle and Adelaide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This sets up the portal thing again but it talks about Adelaide and Doyle returning home without much recollection of what happened besides Doyle knowing it. And there’s a mystery character –Oooh but anyway next hapter does the portal

Jascὸ yelled in anger, “Why?!It should’ve worked!” He swept everything wrecklessly off the table and glass and other things of the sort crashed to the ground as Jascὸ stormed the room with rage. He tossed everything that was in arms reach across the room. His rage was vicious as he finally slammed his fists onto the table in anger,His eyes glowing a bright red with anger. Then he took slow and steady breaths; His face getting even more paler with anger but it slowly but surely calmed down. He then finally exhaled a deep breath, “It was just a small error…I’ll retry it once again. Hmm..I won’t be needing the other two; They are now obsolete toys that stand in my way...”He said,before raising his right hand and a twisting it to cause a bright blue orb of light to appear and then he took a deep breath before placing the orb on the table,It now in soild form but continued to produce a bright light.

He turned away from the light before he reached into his pocket,pulling out a slip of parchment,Words and sigils that could only be read by the council themselves…

“I will not spend the rest of my days here in this wretched time period,The council doesn’t hold my fate… _I_ hold my own fate.”He said then he turned towards the door where the three occupants laided unconscious and lifeless. He will take the two others back…They are now no worth to him… 

He turned heel and went towards the door,readjusting his figure and clearing his throat before he twisted the doorknob and walking into the room.

 __~

Adelaide gasped as her eyes shot open and she slowly sat up,though pain shot through her,she managed to sit up. She couldn’t remember what happened. It was strange, She couldn’t understand what happened. She was laying in her bed now in her nightwear,sheets pulled up and the same familiar surroundings now back into view. She remembered hearing screaming and shouting then a loud booming voice then afterward…blank. No recollection of what happened nor remembrance of where she been or what she had done.

She slowly laided back down in her bed and resting her arm under her pillow as she turned over,her mind reeling and her thoughts all jumbled like they were in code. She just couldn’t remember what happen. She just had to remember what happened. She remembered a voice shouting, “Adelaide!” But then her mind just shut down. She closed her eyes and her mind dozed off into a dreamless sleep. Though as she slept,someone in the darkness watched her with much concern.

She gently put the end of cane down on the floor and she watched her intently and she said in a breathless whisper, “You must remember…You must remember…”

Then suddenly,the figure disappeared with the wind and this awaken Adelaide once again but this time,she was forced back into her restless sleep.

“ _Adelaide_!”The voice screamed but she couldn’t seem to hear it as she fell in the blackness of the dark,unable to hear,unable to see and unable to fight.

~

Doyle woke to a start,his arms were aching and his body was sore with dull pain. Though he woken up in his bed. In his night clothing and in his home. It was strange, He remembered seeing Houdini…locked behind a cage without any clothing on…screaming in pain and asking for him to help him…It couldn’t have been a dream…He remembered bright lighting and a screaming voice then a laugh that disturbed him greatly…His arms were chained behind his back and he couldn’t see what was going on before him. He shook his head that was aching with numbness as he fell into the darkness of sleep. He couldn’t stop himself as the unwanted sleep hit him hard and he was placed in a dreamless state.

The person in the darkness watched with much intent as he did with Adelaide, “You must find him…He will die if not…Find him…” Then just as before,the wind seemed to take her away though this time,Doyle couldn’t wake to see what was left behind,A golden orb that sat on the nighttable that glowed softly. Playing on the orb was images of Houdini,screaming in pain as cuts and briuses started appearing on his skin without anything touching him. His voice was near gone and his body was more abused than ever. He needed his friends more than anything. His bones were breaking and his wounds were starting to bleed. He needed them now.

 

 


	6. Mika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Outtake on our new mystery person!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s chapter 6,Thanks for the comments and its really helping out here. The take on the mystery person and some lesbian action^^.

The streets were empty without a soul creeping along them. It was midnight; Darkness was the only thing that rippled through landscape, though the lightposts did their best to light up the way for anyone who happened to be out.  It was supposed to be a clear night, the stars the only flickering light that was planted in the sky. The moon crescent and bright though not enough. Then suddenly, dark clouds started to roll in. The leaves on the trees started to blow erratically with a bizarre and strange wind. It was blowing hard enough to blow away the whole town. Walking down the sidewalk was a young lady, her eyes hidden by her black veiled hat. Her dress rippling with the wind though it didn’t seem to bother her.   


In her left hand, she held a cane; On the top of it was a glowing blue orb that made it more of a scepter than a cane. It glowed softy as she moved. Her heels hit the pavement with swiftness. Her hands were gloved by black laced gloves and her hair was long with a few bangs hanging infront of her forehead, their color was black whilst the rest was blonde.  Her dress was long and black, laced at the trim and moving with her. From the way she moved, she could’ve been a ghost. The wind seemed to get more violent and she finally stopped and she looked up, her eyes glowing a bright blue before she put both hands on the scepter and hit the ground with the end of the scepter and then a shockwave rumbled the ground, pausing the wind and stopping time and she looked back up at the clouded night sky and the clouds were suspended there.

Then eerie whispers pitter-pattered the air and she twisted her head as if she was possessed by a spirit and then she finally tilted her head as she heard one of the voices whisper, _“Adelaide…”_

Then she gasped, her eyes glow ebbing down before they returned to their natural green eyes and she took a deep breath and exhaled before lifting her scepter into her left hand and she continued walking, her eyes like a cat’s, piercing and suspicious.

_“So Adelaide…”_ She thought to herself, though she recently visited the young woman, It wouldn’t be harmful to visit her again… She held her specter up again and the orb started glowing brightly then in a flash of light, she was gone.

~

Adelaide tossed and turned in her bed, sweat plastering some of the distraught curls and she shook her head as she gripped the pillows tightly as she mumbled out dreamily, “No…s…stop…”

The young lady appeared in the room, sitting in a chair, gently twirling the cane around in her hand as her eyes started glowing again. She stood to her feet, placing the cane on the chair as she slowly undid the veil that wrapped her hat and she placed both of them on the chair, her hair falling down her back and she continued to watch the unsuspecting female who was still dreaming.

_‘I hope this works…’_ She thought softly in her head as she undid the zipper of her dress and it fell from her figure, leaving her in nothing but her bra and laced underwear and her laced gloves. Her skin was pale, fitting for her hair and her beauty. She held her right hand up and a small ball of yellow flame appeared in her hand. She went towards the sleeping woman who was sweating and panting in her sleep. She slowly walked towards the unresting bed and she gently pulled back the covers, revealing the sleeping beauty’s wear; A sheer gown. Adelaide’s back was facing her until she turned over onto her back and a slip of her underwear made this much more enticing though the young woman had a purpose of doing this.

She slowly curled into the bed, not disturbing her then her eyes glowed; she put her hand over the sleeping woman mouth and then Adelaide started to wake with a start, her eyes now wide with surprise and she started squirming but then the small yellow flame had soothed her. Her eyes fluttered and her body went slack as she softly groaned then the young woman’s breast pressed against her shoulder then a whisper into her ear made her wide with shock, “Cooperate with me and you can save your friend.”

Adelaide’s eyes lit up; did she mean Houdini?

Then she felt a gloved hand skate across the sheer flimsy nightgown until she reached her lower extremities then she let out a muffled protest but she was shushed.

“Shh..It’s still night darling…”The voice was soft and slightly driving as then she felt a smooth hand rub her clit and she let out a soft moan and then the voice whispered into her ear, “Don’t scream or else your friend’s fate will be sealed.”

She looked into the glassy green eyes and nodded as the gloved hand slowly moved away from her mouth and then she looked at the women in full detail. She looked young with blond hair with bangs the color black. Then with quickness, her gown was gone in mintues. Her eyes were wide with shock but then she felt that finger that flickered her clit through the thin material covering her area grow persistent and cause her to arch her back in pleasure. With her breasts now fully exposed, the girl climbed fully onto of her and grasped one of them and suckled on the other as she tried to stifle her moans but they couldn’t be stifled. She felt the girl’s tongue swirl around in a circle, wet and hot against it. She never experienced anything like this with a female.

Her eyes fluttered and her toes started to curl; Pleasure was quivering and beaming off her skin as the young girl moved off her nipple with a wet pop before looking up at her and whispering, “This is the only way…”And with that, the girl slowly came up to Adelaide’s lips and sealed it with a kiss then a sudden rush of energy went through her body as she moaned into the girl’s mouth then all she could see behind her closed eyes were fireworks and the flash of white.

_‘Miss Adelaide…This is the only way…’_

_‘Who are you?’_

_‘I’m Mika…I’m here to guide you…’_

Outside of their communicating minds, ‘Mika’ was rubbing herself against Adelaide who was meeting her every step of the way as the kiss deepened and the need for air was immediate though neither one of them wanted to give up on the kiss and Mika’s hand had ran through Adelaide’s hair and though tentative but needing something to grasp, she slowly raised her hand up to Mika’s hip and she moaned in her mouth as her tongue flickered over the others tentatively but soon she gained into the rhythm and soon they were grinding into each other’s naked bodies, sweat now prickling their skin and their cheeks stained a blushy red.

_‘Why are you doing this to me…?’_

_‘This is the only way I can get you to remember…’_

_‘Remember what?’_

_‘Where Houdini’s being held captive.’_

_‘Where is he?’_

_‘You’ll find out…’_

Finally, they pulled away and let out there moans without mercy as the pleasure in their core started igniting and burning up. Adelaide never felt so close before and it was getting hot. Sweat dripped from their body as Mika whispered into her ear, her arm wrapping around Adelaide’s neck, “Re-Remember!” Then hot cutting pain nearly blinded Adelaide as she cried out from her release and Mika moaned into her neck as her mess dribbled onto Adelaide’s only to come together and mix in with each other on the ruined bed sheets.

Then slowly, images started flashing infront of her eyes as her pupils widen and she watched as they played before her eyes. Houdini was the one screaming her name and Doyle was chained to a beam and she was lying on the floor of a possible abandoned warehouse of some sort. Then the smell of marsh water had given her possible idea that it was near water and that it was possibly near a bay or swamp. Then she remembers a loud booming voice and she saw someone who was glowing brightly with the beauty of a rose and the shape of an angel….

“Houdini!”

She finally had found out where Houdini may be but she wasn’t too sure…She was probably hallucinating…

Mika chuckled, fully dressed in her clothing then she left a crystal orb on the table, more images of what was happening; Harry was unconscious due to blood loss and Jascὸ was preparing the portal now that he made a few minor adjustments. “Now you know.” She whispered as she disappeared into the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It was short I know, But I work on this at night so its kind of messy…Pardon mistakes.


	7. Submisson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a extremely short chapter(I say)Because sleep deprivation took over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Here’s Johnny!Wait hold up,wrong time!Wrong time. Here’s Chapter 7. It took a little time but its great…On my end. Stockholm Sydrome is present so enjoy that

Harry panted heavily,blood trickling down his spine and his body,making him feel very uncomfortable as it dribbled into all the wrong places. He felt weak;He has not eaten nor has he had anything to drink which makes it worse. He could barely make words,his throat parched and his mouth dry without a bit of saliva to moisten it. The bruises on his body looked as if a vicious animal had attacked him, claws marks and ferocious lacerations up and down his back,his legs,his thighs and his chest,several made it to his face,the others on his hips and his lower extremities. Some coagulated blood and started to form scabs whlist others bleed slowly. The blood dripped to the floor where a giant pool of it was. Harry got in the farest corner of the prison and he pulled his legs up to his chest,hoping it would provide him cover from whatever attacked him. He once didn’t believe in the supernatural but now…His faith changed.

Then quite slowly and prowling in the shadows was Jascὸ who was watching the young broken magician with great intent. He tilted his head,his permanent smile bright with the pale color of snow. Anger started panging through his body like a knife; Sharp and unrelentless. He stepped into the light and Harry slowly looked up at him and whimpered out, “Please…don’t hurt me…”

“Why would I hurt you?”Jasὸ whispered before laughing manically and then with a flick of the finger,the door unlocked and then in his hands he revealed a sliver tray that had two covered plates on it along with a glass of water that Harry was eyeing desperately.

“I don’t want you weak,You need to eat.”He said as he stepped into the cage and bent down,placing the tray on stands before revealing the food underneath the dish covers. Harry’s eyes widen with great surprise with a depriving hunger.

Before him on the first plate was baked potatoes,carrots and rice along with chopped up beef and there was a small bowl that contained blue-berries and diced pineapples. On the other plate must’ve have been dessert. There was a remarkable big pie that smelled like apple pie.

“I learned from your century of the many exquisite dishes that you have honed and cultivated,”He spoke whlist Harry was continuing to stare at the food with hungry and anxious eyes.

“So I decided this should be fitting for a person who hasn’t eating in a few days.”He finished before raising up and he pulled from behind his back,sliverware required to eat with; A fork and spoon and knife.

He placed them on the sides of the plates before looking down at Harry with eyes that made his face look like a mask except it was his face. “Now now,You mustn’t do anything with these items except to eat. Or else,I will have to punish you…hurtfully.”He warned and Harry nodded; He was placed in a position where the only chose was to obey so that he wouldn’t be hurt.

“Good,very good.Now I’ll be leaving you.I return later to retrive the items.”He said before turning heel and laughing loudly as the cage locked with a flick of finger and the hidden lock disappeared,trapping Harry inside.

Harry waited until he didn’t hear the footfalls or the sound of laughter anymore to ravish the food. He didn’t dare use the sliverware,he just used his hands and he felt himself get full as he continued to fulfill his hunger then he took a large sip of water. He used the knife to cut a small slice of pie since his stomach was saying it could only have so much of the dessert. Soon after he finished the fruit bowl off and he lied on his back,full to the brim with food and then slowly but surely,he felt all his wounds close up.

His broken bones were starting to reset themselves but he felt no pain during the process and then he watched as Jascὸ returned back into view and he sighed, “Though I said I wouldn’t hurt you…I lied most of the whole time.But a you are being held,You shall be moved to a better holding area.

Then suddenly the clinking of chains had caught Harry’s full attention then his neck felt heavy and before he could make newfound words,He had a black leather collar around his neck,tight with a small link that was connected to the other heavy links which created a chain leash. Suddenly the black cage he’s seen for the past few remarkable days disappeared and he was yanked to his feet. He was unprepared for this so he fell to the floor with not much grace. But he was forced to get on all fours and crawl across the cold floor. Jascὸ laughed with much esteem as his footfalls were loud and vociferous; The bells ringing and jingling due to his heavy footsteps. Harry had no choice but to follow him as he was lead away from the lit area and into the dark area. 

Then he was thrown violently into another room,though he expected to hit something hard like the unforgiving floor,instead he hit something soft and comfortable. Then he looked around and he was in a bedroom on a big king sized bed with soft silken pillows and sheets. They felt nice against his naked skin. He no longer felt ashamed by his nakedness though it disturbed him greatly when he thought back to what happened to him when he was raped. Jascὸ sighed as he closed the door behind him and he stood there in the well lit room,arms crossed across his chest as he laughed without reason, “I must say,You make a appetizing appeal..”

The chain was gone but the collar stayed. Harry slowly backed up against the headboard and pull his legs up to his chest,hugging them, “Why did you hurt them?” He whispered,his voice still a little hoarse from all his scream as his grey blue eyes looked at Jascὸ who sighed before turning his back towards Harry and headed towards a dresser where he opened the first dresser and pulled out something that was covered by a black wrap.

“I had to darling…”He said before turning back towards Harry,the item unwrapped and Harry’s eyes widen intensely, “Adelaide’s blood was needed and Doyle was the witness. You were needed for the scarifice….”He said before turning back around and started working on the strange shaped object that scared Harry a little.

“S-Scarifice?”He stuttered out as he swallowed in fear and nervousness. What did he mean by ‘scarifice?’

“Ah yes…The Magic One. I suppose you have a right to know about this..”He said,creating a ball of cyan blue flame and placing it ontop of the orb that was now embedded into the tip of the strange spiral device. It glowed the cyan blue of the flame and then he turned back around towards Harry who was curling into the softness of the silken sheets.

“Now this won’t hurt you,nor will it sald,burn or break any of your bones. I need you well and it took up most of my energy to handle those injuries. Now this is called the _Virel Mivka_. This device was known quite well in the 14th century where it was used for the calming and placing human or animal into submission,no matter how vicious they may be,The glow from this would soothe the anger soul and relax them. Now no puncturing or stabbing will be needed. Now please stay still.”He said,his voice strangely soft and sincere as he slowly climbed onto the bed,Harry not putting up a fight. He couldn’t fight. His limbs were suddenly weak as he looked up at the dark abyss eyes before he felt a slow and steady kiss being planted on his lips and he moaned muffledly as he was gently being taking by his kidnapper…Though wrong and dangerous…He couldn’t help himself at all. He was so soothed into submission to the point where he just couldn’t fight back.

Then finally,Jascὸ got ontop of Harry fully,his clothed cock grinding against the exposed one,making Harry grow hard with pleasure.  Jascὸ whispered into Harry’s ear, “It won’t hurt like before,You won’t feel pain…You’ll feel pleasure..”

“Yes sir…”He panted out and he let out a groan as Jascὸ started planting kisses down from his neck and towards his lower area.

~

Soon Harry was crying in pleasure as Jascὸ stood on one knee and had the other hand gripping his hip as he continued his thrusts while Harry struggled to grip the sheets in order to have a hold on something as the thrusts that came with the position started moving him. He cried out with no shame as Jascὸ whispered sweet nothings into his ear, “Master!”

Jascὸ smirked and thought silently in his head as he started to pick up pace, _‘Now he’s ready for the ritual…’_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I’m so sorry guys about having to cut this short but I’m extremely exhausted,Next chap will be about Adelaide.


	8. Baxton Wharf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adelaide and Doyle find out where Houdini is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I’m sorry it took so long to type this chapter. Life happens.-shrugs-

The next day,Adelaide had went to the station with much news and when she got there,Doyle was there as well.

“I think I know where Houdini may be.”She said and Doyle’s eye lit up when she said that, “Where could he be?”

“Doyle,do you think you can remember where you were taken?”She asked as she dug into her desk,fishing out the bell that they once were looking at before and the note.

“Not quite…I do remember seeing Houdini but the rest became a blur..”He said as he watched her turn the note over to reveal the back of it. She held the note up to the light and Doyle and her watched as the light started to effect the paper. There was spots along the back of it and they looked like dried water stains.

She moved it away from the light and she slowly brought it to her nose and then gently sniffed it and what she smelled was what she smelled when she was in the warehouse;marsh water.

“I remember smelling marsh water. This note smells just marsh water. And this morning,I found this on my nighttable,”She said before she dug into her pocket and retrived a crystal orb that was softly but ebbing a soft glow. She sat down on her desk and she placed the orb gently on the table and then Doyle’s eyes widen, “I found the same thing on my nighttable as well but it was gold.”He said before he dug into his pocket and fished out a golden orb that was glowing but just as the crystal orb was doing,its glow was ebbing down. Adelaide held her hand out and he handed her the orb and then she placed the orb next to the crystal orb and her eyes widen in shock.

When both of the orbs were placed together,their glow started to go from dying to bright. Then a soft humming sound came from it and then Adelaide looked up at Doyle who looked right back at her.

“Lets go somewhere else.”She suddenly said and Doyle nodded as he looked around,It was a bit too public for this.

~

They were in Doyle’s studies after catching a carriage to his home. Luckily the children were over at a friend’s home.

The orbs humming was getting louder and louder as they were together. Doyle sat them on his desk and they watched as the orbs had started glowing brilliantly until they were too bright for human eyes to handle. Doyle and Adelaide shielded their eyes as the orbs combined with each other then the glowing ebbed down to the point they could see it without shielding their eyes. The orb had became bigger and then a voice had ranged through the room as they stared at in wonder.

“Hopefully you two got my message. As you know,your friend Harry Houdini has been captured by the lost soul named Jascὸ. He was once a jester to royalty,Able to make even the queens and king laugh. Until people started coming up missing. He also jestered outside of the castle,Entertaining peasants,visitors,farmers who rode into town to sell their fruit and vegetables,”The voice spoke and as it did,Images which appeared to be of a young man who had a face that normal and youthful though wearing make-up to entertain the passing people who would stop and watch him dance and sing.

“Many who watched him perform were ‘entranced’ by his song and dance. Then soon after,Many of the missing people’s love ones said that their loved one never returned home after they went into town. Then soon many suspected that Jascὸ was one who was taking their loves ones and soon they found him and they stabbed him a thousands times before he was killed. He sent to Hell,awaiting his trial. Then soon he was sent to the Spirit World and even there,souls were starting to be sent to Hell. Then afterward the council found out what was going on and then they sent him to this time period you are currently living in. He needs to create the Kora Hismi in order to return to his time period to wreck havoc.”

“Why hasn’t he tried to kill anyone in this century?”Doyle asked and the voice replied, “Because the council has destoryed his chances to try and murder anyone here. Though he can mentally and physically harm someone. Like he has done to Houdini,That’s why you must hurry. Houdini’s life is on the line. If he manages to complete the Kora Hismi again,He will succeed..You must find Harry before its too late.”

“Where is he?”

“He is in an abandoned warehouse that is near a wharf called ‘The Baxton Wharf’. Its not far and its abandoned. Take this orb with you and it’ll guide you the rest of the way,I cannot stay in contact with you...Save him before its too late..”The voice said,now fading out of earshot before it couldn’t be heard again.

“We have to save Houdini..now.”Adelaide said,looking at Doyle who nodded and she grabbed the orb and then images started to form. Though it looked slightly fuzzy,it was followable. They made there way out of Doyle’s home and caught a carriage. The Baxton Wharf apparently was a abandoned fishing dock that went out of business after the owner was no longer receiving business.

“Don’t worry Harry,We’re coming.”Doyle whispered as he looked down at the orb and a visionary image of Houdini came into the picture.

~

Jascὸ smirked,finishing the Kora Hismi once again. He had some remains of the _Anabis cloratus_ and he had some of the magician’s blood at hand and some of the Distraught One’s blood left over. The animal blood was easy to come by since many stray cats could be found wandering around the wharf,in search for food. He didn’t hurt them,he just…used the, for his potion. He stirred the potion around,smoke wafting from the bottle and the smell of sulfuric acid came into the air and then he grabbed the _Virel Mivka_ and he put the tip of the enchanted metal in the bottle and he watched as a drip of cyan blue had rippled through the red liquid and it started to emit a purple glow. 

“So that was the missing ingredient?” Then the orb he created before started glowing and projecting images of the Virel Mivka being used to soothe people into submission. He tittered before turning around and looking towards Houdini who was sleeping peacefully,his body covered by the sheets and his hair freshly groomed and curled after Jascὸ decided to make him presentable.

Then he turned back towards the potion and then he let the Virel Mivka drip one more drop of it use into the potion before pulling out slowly and placing it on the table. He continued to stir it to make it ripple. He chuckled as it frothed and bubbled. Then he pulled the glass stirring tool out and placed it gently beside the bottle before he put the cork on it so it wouldn’t overflow,If it were to overflow…It would be catastrophic.

“Now…It time for the ritual.”He said before grabbing the bottle and turning towards his sleeping power slave.

“Houdini…Its time to wake up.”He said and he watched as the magician slowly rose up from the bed,naked as a jaybird and he was on his knees,one hand rubbing his eyes and the other on his thigh. He looked so good right then but Jascὸ fought the feeling, “Y..Yes master?”

Jascὸ had revealed a golden goblet from behind his back and he said with a kind tone, “Close your eyes darling…”

Houdini was slightly confused but he did as he was told. Jascὸ had poured some of the potion into the goblet,it was now smelling like roses and liliacs.

“Open them darling.”

Houdini did as he was told and Jascὸ handed him the goblet and said with sincereness, “Please drink it all for me.”

“Okay master..”Houdini says before tentatively taking the goblet to his lips and he soon drinked the liquid. It tasted strange but all he wanted to do was please his master. He dranked it all and then suddenly his eyes started glow a bright blue and Jascὸ smirked.

“Now Houdini,Do you like your master?”He asked and Houdini nodded, “I love him dearly.”

“Would you do anything for your master?”

“Yes I would do anything for my master.”

“Good.Let’s begin then.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Next chapter will be coming soon just give it time.


	9. Taken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Houdini's taken...possibly forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Here comes the grand finale..Probably not. I’m probably gonna keep working on this story. But I’m just gonna leave a cliffhanger to have you guys either scared,shocked or execptant.

Adelaide stepped out of the carriage,her hands grasping the orb tightly and then the quick smell of marsh water filled her noise and she heard water splashing. They were near the Baxton Wharf. She could tell even without the orb.

“Come on Doyle.”She said and Doyle stepped out and they hurried their way down the desolate street. It must’ve been the small town that was dependent on the Baxton’s Wharf in-take of fish. They were getting closer towards the docks,The warehouse was a packing station for the payload of fish they would receive. Adelaide also noticed the many stray cats and dogs that were hanging around here.

They finally made it to the entrance of docks and Adelaide looked bewildered. There wasn’t a warehouse in sight.

“That’s strange,I don’t see the-”

Her words were cut short by a scream that was loud enough to heard by the both of them and then she looked at Doyle and Doyle to her and the scream got louder and it seemed to be coming from the right and that’s the way then went.

~

Houdini screamed louder as pain shot through every vein in his body. Jascὸ didn’t like to see his newlyfond pet in pain but he must be in pain. The Kora Hismi was liable to kill him but he had to suffer. Jascὸ was using as much of his energy to keep Houdini from getting injured or mortally injuryed during the process. 

Jascὸ poured the rest of the Kora Hismi into a pentagram and then he grabbed the knife he attempted to use previously but the blood on it wasn’t right. The blood of the slave was what he needed. He gripped Houdini’s hand tightly and Houdini had tears running down his glowing blue eyes, “Master make it stop!”

Jascὸ searched for words as he watched his pet suffer with the agonizing pain that was of the Kora Hismi. “I can’t darling..”He said as he gently stroked Houdini’s wet cheek and then he slowly made a small cut on his arm and Houdini howled in pain,Every one of his nerves cut and sparking pain through his veins. Jascὸ had stood up,grabbing the chain leash and leading Houdini towards the pentagram and making him sit in the middle of it. He did it wrong before now its time to retry again.

He got behind his hurting slave and he drew the knife back before stabbing it in the straight middle of the pentagram and watched as a long crack traced itself towards the middle of the pentagram,Houdini shivering and shaking like a leaf.

“Love,will you come with me to my time period?”He asked and Houdini let out a stuttered cry, “I will follow my master everywhere!No matter…Aaahhh!WHAT!!”

Then Jascὸ smiled, “I love you soo much darling…”Then he took a deep breath and he recited the words again like before, “Ivka…diram…kishik…Dosmi!”

This time,the portal was beginning to open and the glow was a bright purple as Houdini’s eyes turned purple and the portal started to open farther and farther. 

Then suddenly Adelaide and Doyle rushed into the room and Doyle shouted out, “Nooo!”

Jascὸ smirked, “I’m sorry but Houdini is mine now.”He said then he gripped Houdini’s hand and he slowly looked up at him and smiled, “Master…”

Then Jascὸ lifted Houdini up into his arms,bridal style before turning back towards the two and Houdini’s head lolled towards them before finally Jascὸ laughed loudly and stepped into the open portal and then a bright flash of light had blinded the two others in the room and then a whooshing sound had concluded the air and they slowly started to regain vision and they gasped at the aftermath. 

The portal was opened,Jascὸ was gone and so was…

“Houdini.”Adelaide softly whispered,still remembering the look of the magician before he was taken through the portal.

~

Mika shook her head in despair, “Jascὸ has disappeared and now has taken Harry Houdini with him…”She said as she sat opon her black throne,watching as Jascὸ and Houdini were made into balls of spirit flame and they were shot through the Spirit World and into his time period,1609. 

She stood to her feet and her cape wavered with the wind, “I must speak with these two…”

“We cannot reopen the portal,Once its opened,No one can recreate it and the council strongly advised not to attempt to try.”A female voice said and Mika turned her head towards the shadow that slowly came into view.

“I know Misak,I know. But we must bring back that magician along with Jascὸ,He must suffer the consequences.”Mika said with determination,though with the little time she spent on Earth,she knew that these two human beings were fond of the young man who was now in the hands of a lost soul of a killer jester.

“Mika…I know you wish to help these humans but its impossible to interfere with the council.”

“Then we approach the bench and ask for the Essence of Vika Shaowl.”She said and Misak’s eyes widen as she removed her cloak and let it fall to the floor and she walked up the steps and approached Mike with her blue eyes staring into the green ones, “Are you insane?”

“I wouldn’t call it insane,I would call it extremely determined,”She said before she settled back onto her throne and settled one hand on the arm of the chair and leaned her head against it in thought, “I’ll approach the bench. Any punishment put forth before me,I’ll accept it but I must help these humans.”

“I’ll help you.”Misak responded before sitting in the next throne,looking at the orb as images of the ones named Arthur Conan Doyle and Adelaide Stratton played with the both of them defeated and sad by the lost of their friend who was taken by the lost soul.

“I knew you were gonna help me anyway,You are my sister after all.”Mika replied and Misak chuckled, “What if I said no?”

“I wouldn’t have cared.”Mika replied before getting off her throne and walked down the steps and she turned to her sister who rose from her throne and walked beside her.

“Come on.”Mika said and the both of them disappeared into the wind.

 


	10. Judgment:Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika and Misak go to Adelaide and Doyle in order to help them retrieve their friend and Jasco back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’m gonna be doing a bit of rearranging,Meaning that I’ll be editing my chapters and reposting them like I’m thinking 1600’s isn’t working out for me but if it works for you, leave a comment and let me know so I know.

Somewhere in the lower region of France…in 1609.

Jascὸ sighed dramatically as he watched his beautiful new pet sleeping soundly. It would take some time for the Kora Hismi to catch up to his lethargic body. Traveling through the Spirit World could take a lot out of someone. Though Jascὸ was unfortunately used to this type of travel. Though it would’ve been nice to take him then and there but the Kora Hismi was dangerous. If the person has the Kora Hismi running through their veins, their blood vessels and their internal organs are liable to pump too much fluid and they would fill up and explode, so they would have to rest until the Kora Hismi left their veins through their sleep. He sighed once again, his gloved fingers getting caught in the dark curls before he finally relinquished his hold on the magician and he stood to his feet, turning towards the escapist who was continuing to sleep. 

“I’ll be back with something to soothe the effects…”He whispered before he revealed a long small chain from behind his back and hooking it to the little link that was on the collar and welding it to the bedpost. He giggled, “Darling I’m sorry if I must do this but I don’t want you to break loose.”He said, his voice soft as it could be before he created another chain but this time it was a diamond embedded chain, strong enough to hold even the toughest animals without breaking. He linked the chain to the collar before wrapping it around the other chain where it instantly welded itself into the metal.

He turned heel but before he could disappear into the darkness of the night, the looked back towards his pet before he finally let every particle in his body disappear into the wind and then he was gone.

~

In London…In 1901.

Adelaide was still in internal and external shock. Her facial expression showed it well. Her eyes were starting to water and her body was shaking. She was clenching her hands into fists and she struggled with the emotion she faced many times before and managed to hold it back.

Doyle couldn’t speak; he was speechless with unworded emotion filling the impalpable atmosphere. Adelaide couldn’t bear with her emotions anymore. She slowly fell to the floor and she let the floodgates open. Doyle swooped to her need and he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace as if to say, ‘You’re not alone…’

She cried her heart out on his jacket, sniffling and she said, her voice tearful and her eyes red due to tears, “He’s gone Doyle….He’s gone.”

The orb that sat desolate in the far corner of the room, still emitting a bright blue glow as it watched the two before them then the other orb that Adelaide was once hold had emitted a soft cyan blue color as if communicating with the other. Then the orb on the table in the far corner had hovered off the table and the other orb had hovered up words and slowly moved towards it.

Doyle was tearful as well but as soon as he opened his slightly red eyes, he noticed over Adelaide’s shoulder what the two orbs were doing and he said in a sturdy but still shaken voice, “Look.”

Adelaide had pulled away slowly before turning to where he was looking and her tearful eyes were lit with shock as the both of them watched the two orbs hum before they came together and a bright light flashed across the room and they immediately turned away to shield their eyes from the blinding light then finally the glow dissipated and they slowly turned around and both of them was in surprise.

Two people were standing there, wearing the same clothes and wearing black cloaks. They were emitting a soft white glow before one of them removed the hood that covered their heads to reveal their long and blonde hair with a few black colored bangs hanging out infront of their forehead. It was a young girl with glassy green eyes with pale skin that made her look like a porcelain doll.

Adelaide instantly recognized her when she had a flashback of her encounter with the girl that made her blush slightly but she tried hr best to hide it away from the writer/renowned doctor. The other had revealed herself as well. She had long light blue hair with black cut bangs and she had blue colored eyes with slightly tanned skin. She looked to be much older than the other. They both had wings that were closed behind their backs.

“Adelaide Stratton and Arthur Conan Doyle I presume?”The blue haired girl said her voice strong enough to move even the calmest of waters and the tallest of mountains.

Doyle spoke up since Adelaide was staring at the blonde haired girl who smirked at her, “I’m Arthur, This is Adelaide Stratton…”He said, emphasizing who they were and the blue haired girl snorted.

“Before you ask who we are and what are we, I’m Misak. And this is my sister Mika and we are the descendants of the Spirit World Guardians.”She said and Mika cleared her throat, “Do you know the lost soul by the name of Jascὸ?”She asked and this time Adelaide said something.

“Yes…He took our friend…Harry Houdini.”She finished with a slight crack to her voice when she mentioned Houdini’s name...She was still shaken by that.

“We understand, that’s why we are here. We are here to help you save your friend. Though he has been taken through the portal, doesn’t mean he isn’t out of reach.”She said and Doyle’s eyes lit up, “You mean-”

“Yes. You can still communicate with your friend like a medium does with a distraught loved one who wishes to speak to their love ones.”She said and Adelaide looked at her with great shock, “But the man who taken Houdini said we would never see him again.”

Then finally Misak took the wheel, “You can but the issue is that you can’t touch him, nor can you feel him. You can only communicate with him by using telepathy.”She said and then the both of them walked towards the two and Mika gripped Adelaide’s shoulder tightly, “You both must clear your mind in order to communicate with him. If any discrepancies appear during the communication from either one of you, you both will be spotted by Jascὸ and he could mentally harm your mind, causing physical harm in the real world. You both are there to speak to him and observe him. We will be your source of communication during the time.”

“You will only have 60 seconds to speak with him and once you have spoken to him, we will take you to the Judgment.”

“What is the ‘Judgment’?”Adelaide asked, nervous tings going up and down her spine.

“The Judgment is where the council judges who goes to Hell and who goes to Heaven or to the Spirit World. They are in control of your soul and whatever your judgment is goes. No retrials unless you were unable to receive a proper judicial ruling. It’s like what you humans call court. They have several juries and they are the ones who look over your list of what you have done in the previous life and after they rule out what you have, they deliberate and the council which is the judge and several other advisors, rule out what your punishment or your new location will be. If you’re damned, you’re sentenced to Hell, if you were a Christian in early life, you will be sent to Heaven or those who are still awaiting the council’s decision or they haven’t committed a crime in their whole life are sent to the Spirit World.”Misak finished and then Mika took a deep breath, “Now remember, Clear your mind and remember, you have at least 60 seconds to communicate with him before we have to bring you back in order to get you ready for the approachment.”She said and Misak looked to her sister and Mika to her before they turned back to the two they had in their hold.

Mika released the deep breath she had and Adelaide caught a whiff of it. It smelled like sweet fruit and…and apples. Then suddenly she felt a rush of light go through her body before she was placed into unconsciousness.

She woken to a start before noticing her surroundings; she was no longer in the warehouse and everything surrounding her was white then she heard a voice say clear and loud, “Adelaide?”

She turned to her name and she saw Doyle and she walked towards him, “Doyle. What happened?”

“I can’t remember.”

“Remember, Clear your thoughts, He’s sleeping so you would practically be in his dreams.”Mika said as she stepped into the whiteness along with her sister.

Adelaide took a deep breath and she began to clear her rushing thoughts, so did Doyle until a landscape started to appear. It looked like the theater that Houdini performed in. It was a full house as usual with everybody wanting to the see the ‘Handcuff King’.

“And now here is The Handcuff King himself, Harry Houdini!”

This caught both of the two’s attention and they heard Misak say, “Remember, you are to speak and orbserve, this is a dream so you can’t touch nor feel anything.”She reminded and Adelaide nodded as they both started to walk down the aisle towards the stage and they watched as Houdini appeared, smiling and happy as ever to perform in front of a full house of people who admired and wanted to see his magic act.

Though they couldn’t hear his words, they could see by his facial expression that he was happy and willing to do his death-defying stunt. The audience roared with applause as they watch him get ready to be dipped into the tank.

“Now is the time. His brainwaves are match to yours, your 60 seconds begins now. If you need guidance during this, we will help you as much as we can.”Mika said and then suddenly everything stopped and they could hear Houdini’s voice whispering, “Adelaide?”

Then suddenly everything was into place, Mika and Misak stood side by side as they watched the communication begin.

“It’s me Houdini, Doyle is with me as well.”She said and Houdini’s voice was slightly distorted but it understandable.

“Doyle…”He said as if he was having a hard time gathering words.

“Are you alright Harry?”Doyle asked, worry pinging through his voice.

“….I’m….not feeling…well…”He responded, his voice going in and out of earshot.

“What’s wrong?”Adelaide asked and Houdini didn’t respond for moment or two but then he finally responded, “Help me…I feel as…if my body…is being….split over…and over….again….”He sounded broken.

It hurt Adelaide to hear her friend like this as it did to Doyle, They couldn’t save him nor could they help him.

“Doyle…Help me…please…I need…I need you…”He wavered.

Misak looked over to her sister and she whispered, “Jascὸ has injured him mental and physically by giving him the Kora Hismi. No mortal, not even the Great Houdini could handle it..”

“We must take them before the council in order to support our case.”Mika whispered back as she dug into her cloak pocket and revealed an orb that was recording the brainwaves and transmission of words.

“You now have 57 seconds in counting. Jascὸ will return within those 57 seconds so please hurry.”Misak said.

“Adelaide…Doyle….I need you both….”Harry said,his voice tearful and his mind cracking. He was in real pain.

Tears fell from Adelaide’s eyes, Doyle replied, “Harry, We’ll get you back.”

“Please don’t…don’t leave me..”Harry’s voice was broken and torn by abuse and they could hear the cracking within it.

Then the landscape started to break apart and shake. Misak shouted, “There’s a discrepancy in the brainwaves. Jascὸ is affecting him. We must leave…NOW!”She rushed towards the two along with her sister and they heard a loud cackling sound, “You can’t save him!He’s mine!”

“Don’t leave me…”Harry’s voice whispered before disappearing. Then finally they were gone.

Adelaide took a breath of long needed air as she woken up. Doyle was off to the side. She slowly got to her feet and she looked around.

“You both must come with us to the Judgment, In order to save him.”Mika said as she helps Doyle up and then with a spread of their wings, they were gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Next chapter will be before the council,I’m holding off on the Jascὸ thing for a bit


	11. The Judgment:Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will the council give up the Vika Shaowl or will the plead be rejected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Okay I’ve been thinking about this chapter and I think it’ll do for now. When I’m typing about the Jascὸ thing,It’ll sound a little more modern than its actually suppose to be.

Lightning crackled the grey-cloud ridden sky. A disarry of pillars stood in the distances and large stands of torches paraded the area. The concrete ground engraved with sigils and pictures of events that happened Before Christ and After Death. Angels flew around overhead and the loud piercing cries of souls panged through the atmostphere,making even the Earth shake…if this even part of the Earth anymore. A large golden scale was in the middle of the court,Tipping to the other side ever so slowly and ever so gentle. There were several orbs that were floating about,communicating in Angel dialect.

Mika looked towards her sister as she tighten her grip on Adelaide’s hand,dragging her down the hard stone pathway that led into the court, “I hope this works.”She says and Misak looks back at her,her blue eyes showing not much emotion but deep within her heart,she was fearful of this, “I as well.”

They made it inside of the court,The orbs now humming in harmony before finally the humming stopped. The scale began to moved over towards the left of the court and turn to face them and then a loud and thunderous voice boomed through the court,bouncing off the walls, “Who approachs the bench?!”

Mika stood her ground before spreading her wings wide,dropping Adelaide’s hand causing her to drop the floor in a heap as Misak stood to the side,her arms folded across her chest and her hair falling low to her arse. She would back up her sister if the council wouldn’t agree with what she was asking for.

“I,Mika ShiningStar approaches the bench,Your Honor.”She said,her voice loud enough to bring down mountains though it didn’t match the judge’s voice.

“The Guardian of Spirit Vorld…approaches the vench?”A distorted German accent asked with surprise and Mika stood in the middle of the court,her eyes looking intensely at the orbs that were of the council’s souls.

“Yes your Honor.”

“Why do you wish to approach the bench?”A stern but loud voice asked and Mika took a deep breath.

“Jascὸ has managed to return his time period with a hostage.”She said and then mixed protests of shock and surprise rung through the court but then the orb in the middle turned a bright yellow and shouted out, “Silence!” His voice rumbled through the ground and lightning crackled through the sky.

“Let the angel speak.”The judge said and the rest of the council went silent and he said with a lower but still loud tone, “Continue.”

“Harry Houdini was used in the process of this and now,We managed to speak with him through telekinesis.”Mika said before reaching into her cloak and revealing a small orb and councilmen and women silently muttered to each other.

“Do vou have evidence to prove vour communvation?”The distorted German accented councilmen asked and Mika nodded before she rubbed the orb in her hand and ringing through the air was the audio of the recorded conversation.

_“Adelaide?”_

_“It’s me Houdini, Doyle is with me as well.”She said and Houdini’s voice was slightly distorted but it understandable._

_“Doyle…” He said as if he was having a hard time gathering words._

_“Are you alright Harry?” Doyle asked, worry pinging through his voice._

_“….I’m….not feeling…well…”He responded, his voice going in and out of earshot._

_“What’s wrong?”Adelaide asked and Houdini didn’t respond for moment or two but then he finally responded, “Help me…I feel as…if my body…is being….split over…and over….again….”He sounded broken._

_“Doyle…Help me…please…I need…I need you…”He wavered._

_“Adelaide…Doyle….I need you both….”Harry said,his voice tearful and his mind cracking. He was in real pain._

_Tears fell from Adelaide’s eyes, Doyle replied, “Harry, We’ll get you back.”_

_“Please don’t…don’t leave me..”Harry’s voice was broken and torn by abuse and they could hear the cracking within it._

_Misak shouted, “There’s a discrepancy in the brainwaves. Jascὸ is affecting him. We must leave…NOW!”She rushed towards the two along with her sister and they heard a loud cackling sound, “You can’t save him!He’s mine!”_

_“Don’t leave me…”Harry’s voice whispered before disappearing_.

After the audio was finished,The council was left in shock. The judge cleared his throat as more raucous protest crackled through the air and then the council got back quiet.

“You have brought strong evidence to support your case but this is a matter between the Spirit World and the Judgment,What of a angel can do to help when it is of no concern of you to be involved?”The judge asked in a stern tone.

Mika looked downward before she replied,her voice strong enough to even blow the council away, “This man is a murderer!He has taken a innocent soul that doesn’t understand our business and you suggest that angels who guard the Spirit World Portal don’t do anything?!”

Then a councilwoman parted in, “You have nothing to do with this!You are to guard the gate,Not follow the souls who are to be dealt with by the council and council only!”

Misak finally came into the mix,spreading her much more larger wings and standing their,her face formulated into a vicious snarl, “You aren’t doing a damned thing to gain him back are you?”

The council grew silent after she spoke and the judge sounded shocked, “How dare-”

“How dare I fucking what?I’ve been the Guardian of that portal for centuries on end,watching souls come and go out of it to face a additional trial…I fucking _demand_ that you go after this criminal,He is liable to rekill again and do a deal with the devil once again in order to balance the scale and you wouldn’t even know it! Now we ask for the Vika Shaowl.”

The council gasped in sync as the judge stuttered out, “The Vika Shaowl?”

“Yes…The Vika Shaowl.”

“This is preposterous!The Vika Shaowl is too dangerous to be used. Only those who have breed the Son of Christ are fully capable of-”

“I am aware of this,But it’s the only way we could go back and retrive the prisoner along with the innocent soul.”

“This is a very sensitive matter Misak! No angel or mortal shall be placed between this delicate matter!”The judge roared with much vexation and Misak frowned with much anger and she let her frustration get the best of her, “We will save this being and bring back the prisoner on our own if we fucking have to…There’s a soul running loose in the century _you_ forbid it to go to! Either we go on our own or you give us the Vika Shaowl and you know the consequences of your actions if you decide to refuse.”

“So your rebelling against the Lord?”

“I’m not rebelling…I’m taking matters into our own hands.”She said and Mika looked to her in shock as she looked back towards the council, “The Vika Shaowl is our only hope.”

“You could start a war!”The judge said and Mika gasped as Misak’s eyes widen in shock.

“Your plead has been denied. The Vika Shaowl is not for the use of useless things.”One of the councilmen said and Misak looked towards her sister as their plead had been denied but this didn’t mean Mika was simply giving up.

She never thought she would be doing this but,Jascὸ was possibly taking lives and she couldn’t have that on her conscious..

She took a deep breath as she glared up at the council as her eyes started to glow a bright blue and then the council started to take notice of this.

“What are you doing?”The judge asked and then Mika started muttering in Angel dialect as the sky crackled with a flash of bright light.

“I will not allow this soul to run free with a hostage!”She shouted and suddenly a brilliant bright light cut through the air and loud protest of the court were silenced when the bright light turned into a scream of a thousand angels.

Misak couldn’t even see as she shielded her eyes with her wings and she heard her sister’s words loud and clear, “Viak…Kisni…Kinaaa!!!!”

“Noo!!!”The judge shouted and then above the sky started to swirl around and contort into a funnel as something passed through the funnel. Misak’s eyes widen when she saw the funnel.

“The Spear of Christ…”She muttered in shock,How was her sister able to retrive the Spear of Christ?

Mika cried even louder,her scream like a piercing banshee scream as she cracked the Heavens and shook the ground. The spear tip was wrappd in a white cloth,blood stained on the tip as she reached her hand up and the spear was in her hand.

Finally her scream died down and her wings were gleaming bright with pure whiteness as she fell to her knees,exhaustion taking over her angelic body and Misak rushed to her side as she watched blood appear on her sister’s lips.

“Mika!”Misak gasped as she looked down towards her sister’s waist and saw fresh blood oozing from her waist as she started viciously coughing up blood. Mika’s energy was like a bow and arrow,Once the arrow pierced its target,The bow needed to be reloaded.

Mika closed her eyes and her sharp pointed wings started to close around her as Misak moved away from her and watched as her sister went into the healing process. She looked over to the side where the Spear of Christ was tossed and she picked it up gently in her hand,Its holy glow started to emit from underneath the cloth.

“The Spear Of Christ.”One of the councilwoman said with shock and then the judge glared at her with a piercing black glow, “Your sister is a arch-angel!”

Misak looked up from her sister and towards the judge with much anger, “How dare you call my sister an arch-angel?! She has always,ALWAYS been loyal to the Lord!ALWAYS!I’ll be damned if you call her a arch-angel!”Misak’s angelic form started to emit a dark blue glow as she felt her anger grow and grow.

“You two are now…criminals.”The judge said and Misak’s eyes widen with shock as she felt her heart pulse with an strange ache.

She stood to her feet and she used some of her reserved power to help her sister up but still let her maintain her healing state and used some more of it to drag the two humans along as she looked back towards the council who stared at her in shock as she said, “So be it.”

If she had to ask the Lord himself for the Vika Shaowl,So be it..

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:The next chapter will hopefully be about Jascὸ and Houdini.


	12. Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasco punished his little pet...In a big way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:This may get a little messy sooo….Get ready.

Jascὸ was fuming angry. He glared intensely at his pet, his permanent smile twitching and his skin getting paler with anger. He lost his ability to turn red with embarrassment or turn red with anger long years ago.

“So you decided to lead them on a trail huh darling?”He said,his voice slightly high-pitched due to anger as he slowly approached the bed and watch Houdini look at his master in fear as he slowly backed up against the bedpost, the sound of the chains that held him rattled against the floor.

“N-No master.”He stuttered out as Jascὸ had chuckled with a derange laughter that seemed to pierce Houdini’s brain over and over again. He didn’t know what his master was gonna do to him…but it looked like it wasn’t gonna be pretty.

Jascὸ smirked; The Kora Hismi was no longer in Houdini’s brain so he could do whatever he pleased with him. And since those two blasted Guardians were now hot on his trail due to Houdini’s little ‘Don’t leave me, Help me, ‘speech…He was gonna teach Houdini a lesson.

“Dear darling have you ever heard of the Vi Ki Suaw?”Jascὸ said as he turned his back away from his pet and started to form a dangerous torture used only by those with higher power.

Houdini quivered out, “N-Never heard of it mast…master…”Fear panged in the air, tasting ever so delicious to Jascὸ as he turned back around and Houdini’s eyes widen.

In Jascὸ’s hand was a knife..Not just any knife, a knife with multiple blades on the hilt and on the blade itself. It gleamed and twinkled in the light. On the butt of the hilt was a long diamond chain that gleamed with crystal diamonds and such then Jascὸ tittered as he dropped the knife to the floor but held the chain in between his index and his middle finger before wrapping it around his wrist and started swinging it back and forth.

“The Vi Ki Suaw was an ancient use of torture. In the ancient times, Traitors in the war who didn’t wish to explain themselves and would rather die than tell of what they knew were placed in a chair, Not just any chair...a special chair. It didn’t have a bottom to it so you were practically sitting on nothing but an iron frame of a chair…”Jascὸ said before pacing back and forth, swinging the knife around, watching Houdini’s eyes followed it. 

“The legs of it would sit on hot rocks that were heated over 10 times to a point where the chair would get so hot that the person who sat on it was scarred with 3 to 4 degree burns…”He said as he hummed along with his footsteps that were distinctively loud on the wooden floor.

“Then the next part of the torture would be that the torturer would ask the victim 20 questions, If the victim didn’t answer a question, This special knife that you see that I am holding would be twirled 4 times, giving them four chances before the blade would be swung hard enough to damaged and puncture major vessels and arteries. They would swing the blade underneath the chair where there was nothing to protect the person’s exposed thighs and gentialia from either being punctured or cut through. It depended on how many swings the torturer took in order to cause extreme and mortal damage..”Jascὸ continued as he heard Houdini’s breath catch.

“If the person didn’t answer the first 10 questions or the last 10 questions, The knife was to be swung 20 times in order to castrate the person or split through their gentialia straight to a major organ where they would be split open and forced to bleed out onto the hot rocks which would get hotter and hotter to the point where pain during death was inevitable.”

“If the person answered the first 10 questions and answered the last 10 questions, they would be only be cut 20 times, avoiding major veins and major arteries and let them walk free before the knife was stabbed through their back and their heart was ripped out of their bodies. Either way if you submitted or not, you would be killed.”He said before finally stopping his pacing to stare at Houdini.

“Now I’m not gonna do all those things to you if your thinking that, No no no,I’m just gonna punish you.”Jascὸ said chuckling as Houdini gulped with fear in his eyes.

Jascὸ climbed ontop of the bed, wrapping the chain around Houdini’s neck to the point where breath wasn’t possible, “Now shall we begin?”

Jascὸ slid in with a tight resistance still there as Houdini struggled to scream due to the lack of air in his lungs and Jascὸ came close to his ear, grabbing a handful of curly black locks as he whispered into Houdini’s ear, “I’ll make you beg for me to keep going even if you can’t handle it anymore.”

He started slow and leisure thrusts as he hummed and Houdini let out choked out moans as Jascὸ pulled harder on the chain before finally, the cuts came next.

Houdini let out a strangled cry as cuts started to cascade down his backs and the thrusts started to get violent and the lost of air got even more real as Jascὸ pushed his head down on the bed and placed his foot on his cheek and started thrusting in harder and faster. He laughed with joy; listening to Harry’s cries and watching the blood go down his back. Some cuts were deep, some were shallow. It was funny to him, watching a human bleed a pretty red whilst his blood was a dark black.

One hand gripped Houdini’s hip and the other was makes cuts all over Houdini’s body until he heard a loud strangled cry, “Master!Please stop!!!”

“Oh you don’t want me to stop yet.”He said and then he threw his head back in laughter and he felt something slickening inside of Houdini’s barrier, it must’ve been blood because Houdini had yet to learn to take Jascὸ’s massive size.

“Scream for me darling!”Jascὸ cried out in laughter as Houdini had screamed with his hoarse voice, the need for air nearly forgotten as pain shot through every direction of his body. His insides felt as if they were in fire and his ass didn’t feel any less painful than his cut-up body did.

Then finally Jascὸ put mercy on him by moving his foot off his face but that blissful moment of relief was destroyed when Jascὸ placed him a forced position where he was upside-down and Jascὸ was holding his ankles up whilst his neck was contorted to face up at Jascὸ, his cock hard and aching to be touched.

Jascὸ noticed this and he smirked, “You’ll have to learn to touch yourself darling.”

Houdini’s hand tentatively grabbed his own dick and started stroking it as he felt pleasure and pain at the same time, both feeling good. But he was turning blue in the face and losing color since the chain along with the collar was still wrapped around his neck. Jascὸ chirped with glee as he started thrusting into him even hard and Houdini let out a hoarse cry.

Tears were following gravity and he was slobbing at the mouth as Jascὸ fucked him silly whilst also giving him an inevitable pain with the knife cutting into every part of his skin, it sometimes hit the same wounds it did before just to make the flesh tear wider and make it more painful.

“Oh fuck, Scream my name pet and I’ll give you a treat.”Jascὸ purred out as his thrusts got erratic and his hold on the chain around Houdini’s neck got tighter until finally Houdini screamed out with all his might, “Jascὸ!!!!!”

Then Jascὸ cried out in laughter as he released a long load of semen into Houdini, “Houdini!!!”

Houdini came after his master, His come landing on his blushy face and some of it on his hand and chest. He felt so full and stuffed with his master’s semen and cock that he was too much for him.

Jascὸ pulled out of Houdini, his dick now flaccid and his anger now dismissed. He laided Houdini on the bed and he watched as Houdini’s eyes fluttered and his eyes get heavy with sleep and he chuckled, though blood stained the sheets, He will have to heal him later. He zipped his pants back up and he chuckled, turning away from his pet and then he looked at the blade after he unwrapped the chain from around Houdini’s neck. He created a small messenger orb and he put the chain within the orb and blew some words into it and watched it disappear. Maybe this’ll be fun…He always loved a good folly.

He laughed manically as he disappeared into the wind, plotting his next move which was to stop by and speak with the council…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:How was that?Was it good enough,was it dirty enough?Tell me please.


	13. Messages From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The message has been signed,sealed and delivered..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Here’s the next chapter:P. Jascὸ first then the others next.

Jascὸ chirped with delight as he started making work in his underground hideaway. He didn’t wish for Houdini to see what he was making for his friends... He tied the long diamond chain around his wrist and he performed a little trick by spinning the rest of the chain around his other wrist and watched as the large ball on the end of it flew up and spun around both his outstretched arms and hit the wall with such force,it made a very large hole in the wall,large enough for Jascὸ to just walk through.

“Brilliant!”He cried with laughter as he jumped up and down,his face now a bit of darker pale as he giggled. He walked towards his work table which had a lot of anicent and some newly found tools he got in some of the centuries he stopped in. Then he saw the whip that had his full attention. It was also a  long brutalizing sleek diamond chain that had blades all down the chain and the handle was made of harden crystals that could not break since it was molded and hit over 20 times to the point it was indestructible.

He grabbed the handle and he listened to the rattle of the chain and he walked across the room and his gloved right hand had hold over the whip as he looked towards the dummy he used to practice his killing for laughs. He swung the chain over and over again before he beared down on the dummy in excitement. The claw end of the whip had went straight down the dummy’s body. Though Jascὸ didn’t see the split in the dummy and he frowned in confusion before he heard a creaking sound and he watched as the dummy split open and go straight down to the stick to split in half.

Though his mind was mad with visions and thoughts about what kind of damage he could do to Houdini,He didn’t want that to happen to him,He was just getting started when it came to torturing Houdini.

He dragged the chain along with him as he walked up the stairs,the chain rattling and slithering behind him and he opened the door and took in the intake of something sweet…It tasted like blood.

He went for the bedroom and once he got there,he giggled at the drying red that covered the sheets and saw the body that was to lay in it. Jascὸ sighed,He didn’t want his pet dirty nor did he want his bed dirty either. He let his eyes lit up a bright blue as the sheets started to become clean again and Houdini was starting to become cleansed though the wounds were still there,they were closing up and slowly healing by Jascὸ’s power.

He walekd towards a nail that he had in the wall and he placed the whip on the nail and he turned towards Houdini,tilting his head as he watched his pretty pet sleep. He did a number on his because semen continued to leak from his body and he was shuddering.

Jascὸ tried to hold back a laugh from such pleasement then he turned heel as he walked down the stairs of the house. He chuckled with happiness, “Oh darling,The threat should come through soon….I’ll finally be able to take over again….Take what is rightfully mine.”He said as his eyes flashed a strange black as he disappeared into the wind,going to look for more supplies. If he was gonna do this,he was gonna do this right.

~

Meanwhile back into the 19 century…

Misak watched as her sister slumbered,her breathing labored and her her wings spreaded out now since her body managed to replenish some of its lost energy and right now she sleeping,She could awaken at anytime then she looked over to the other beds and watched as the two were placed in a deep slumber. The council wasn’t gonna be reasonable enough to deal with the two humans before their stand.

Then suddenly orb floated in the air,hovering and whispering words  in a low tone in order to catch her attention. She held her hand out and she whispered to the young orb, “What is it?”

“A message from Jascὸ,Misak.”The orb replied and Misak’s eyes widen and she responded, “Tell me immediately.”

“Me and Houdini had a bit fo fun…yes we did…and it ended in such a horrible way,I wanted you to have the blade that ended that good clean fun.”Jascὸ’s voice spoke and she reached her two fingers into the orb with much gentlenesss because the orb was after all a young one. She retrieved a long diamond chain and a blade spilled with blood and her eyes widen.

“That is all Misak. Do you want me to relay a message back to him?”

“No…Go back to your family…they are probably missing you terribly.”She responded in a low tone and the young orb chittered before disappearing. She rose to her feet,her white boots moving swiftly across the floor as she examined the blade with much distinctiveness. Houdini wasn’t dead yet because this knife was used in the Vi Ki Shuaw so he must’ve been tortured.

Once the others woke from their slumber,she make sure to tell her sister of this. So they can retrieve the Vika Shaowl and possible save and prevent the death of a life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Just something short and very sweet for you guys to look forward to.


	14. Eye of Pestilence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 14,I've been a bit busy so I'm sorry that it's late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:I may be typing a little sloopy due to my injured left thumb but I shall suffer for the good of fanfiction kind xD.Rated Explicit like me

 

Jascὸ returned hours later with food that he managed to fetch from the market in town,though he was in disguise most of the time and making sure he wasn’t noticed.

He sighed,removing the cloak that he was using in order to hide his face and his identity from the still bloodthirsty town. Though he recently just finished a session with Houdini a few hours ago,He was horny again. Torturing Houdini made things so much more delightful.

He chuckled,walking up to the stairs slow and quietly as if he was a ghost before finally he made it upstairs to his bedroom and he watched as Houdini slept without much distorting his sleep.  Though in a few moments,Houdini would have to be up and about.

Jascὸ went towards the wall where he hung his diamond claw-tip whip and he gripped the handle tightly in his hand before slowly pulling it down and he dragged the rest of it along like it was his tail as he made way towards the bed where his sleeping pet slumbered. Though it would be nice to try the whip out on his friends when he finally had the world like he wanted which wouldn’t take long..It was being destoryed very slowly…

But now for the matter at hand,His cock was twitching impatiently in his suit which was aggravating and with a prefectly naked body on his bed was just plain out maddening.

He swung the chain around over his head once,slicing it through the air barrier first to give it good wind and then a second time to give it strength in speed and then a third time for accuracy. Then finally,he let out loud deranged laugh which caused Houdini to jerk awake,making him fall off the bed with a loud distinctive thud as he groaned. The two chains that were holding him down had yanked him by the throat causing him to let out a choking sound as he struggled to gain air.

Jascὸ laughed viciously as he continued to slap the whip down on the floor in laughter before he swung the whip around Houdini’s legs causing his pet to gasp in shock as Jascὸ demonstrated his monstrous strength. He let out a grunt as he lifted the whip up,making Houdini go up in the air and make him land on the bed with a hard thud as he groaned.

Then Jascὸ smirked before disappearing and reappearing ontop of Houdini and Houdini gasped, “Master…!”

Jasco was grinding his body into the lithe and yet taut body below him,listening to the sounds that were being uttered before he bent down and captured those sounds with his mouth. Houdini shuddered and he started to melt in his master’s arms and hold.

Then the chains that held him to the bed had unlinked from his collar. He looked up at his master’s dark abyss eyes as Jascὸ unwrapped the chain that was holding his ankles together before wrapping it tightly around Houdini’s neck,making more red marks appear.

“Now…This time you have a choice…Do you want me to fuck you or would you rather prefer taking a chance by sucking my dick?You’ll have to do it right or else I’ll be really angry…”Jascὸ whispered into Houdini’s ear and he savored the shiver that rumbled through Houdini’s skin. He waited patiently for a answer as he flipped the position to where Houdini was ontop of him and Jascὸ was on the bottom and he looked into those wondrous icy blue eyes.

“Master…I don’t want you angry. I’ll try and do my best at sucking your cock master…”He responded and Jascὸ smirked as he pulled the zipper down of his jester costume and he revealed his pale skin and his muscular figure to that little trail of green hair that was trailing down to the monstrous endowment as the tip was pink while the rest of it was white. Jascὸ smirked before revealing his long black tongue. 

“Go ahead…Its waiting for that cute little mouth of yours…”He said as it twitched with hardeness and Houdini slowly let his tongue lick a trail down the split of Jascὸ’s muscles before coming to the tip of it and suckling on it,making Jascὸ hitch his breath then Houdini took as much of him as he could into his mouth and Jascὸ purred with a humming laughter that was bubbling in his throat.

“Mmm…Darling your making your master proud…”He moaned before a burst of esteemed laughter bubbled out of his throat as Houdini started bobbing his head up and down. Jascὸ purred and let his head fall back on the pillows,his hand still holding the handle of the whip that was wrapped around Houdini’s neck. 

He could feel his dick hitting the back of Harry’s throat everytime though he wanted it a little more further down…He pulled the chain down hard forcing Houdini to go down further. He could feel his throat convulsing all around his cock,his eyes water as he was fresh pressed firmly against Jascὸ’s groin. 

He reached his hand down,finally ungloved after he decided to let his true form take over him. His hand was white like snow like the rest of him,but his claws were long and black as if they were painted with black nail polish. He forced his head down further as he listening to the squishing and the gagging sounds.

“Mmm…Hahahaha!Ooh!”

And with that he quickly released a bit pre-maturely and a bit too much for Houdini to handle but he didn’t care. He watched Houdini’s eyes widen as he forced him to drink all of semen then forcing him off to let the rest coat his pretty face a pretty white. Then suddenly the sound of chains dragging along the floor caught Houdini’s attention as Jascὸ smirked before revealing his long diamond tail with a sharp curved claw end that was made out of diamonds.

“Give your master a kiss..”Jascὸ purred as Houdini did as he said,Jascὸ’s tongue twirling around his own before pulling away,his long split tongue licking Houdini’s face clean before finally his tail came into view and gently moved back the few curly strands that were stuck to his forehead. “Oh darling…Do you like me in my true form?”

“Master…I love you in any form…”Houdini murmured as he straddled his master’s torse and looked down at him with much innocence. He still had come on his face but that didn’t matter.

“My darling…We have a full agenda tomorrow,First we must get cleaned,they you need to eat and then afterward…We’ll have some fun.”Jascὸ said with a soothing tone before allowing Houdini to rest on his chest as he sighed. He used his magic to toss his clothes and shoes to the floor and he let his long tail tip tinker with the little metal tag on Houdini’s collar as he gently stroked the curly hair.

Harry was his for everlasting years..Once he went back to the 19th century…He could finally make the world that he always wanted. He wanted to get out of his shell,this thing that he was forced to deal with for everlasting eternity. But before he could do all that…He would just relax and watch the world burn on its own after that little thing he sent to the 19th century…The Eye of Pestilence.

He sighed as he relaxed,his tail catching the sheets and pulling it over them before wrapping his arm around the warm body of his slave and his powers turned down the lighting as night struck the blue nightsky.

In the 19th century.

Mika looked at the knife in great disbelief but mostly,the expression proved much about what Misak assumed before.

“He’s still alive,his blood would’ve been a different color and it would’ve covered this whole blade and this blade it thrown in the body and rips the heart of the chest,he would’ve sent his heart.”Mika said and Misak nodded, “This is the famous Hellmiyur Blade…How did he get this?”She said holding the hilt,the blades on the hilt not bothering her.

“He must be-”Mika was cut short by the sound of running feet and heavy breathing as she looked at the depleted humans.

Doyle tried to catch his breath but it seemed to be hard to grasp but finally he got his words out… “The people…”

“They are all sick…”Adelaide finished and Misak frowned before she peered out the window of the house that her and Mika decided to reside in for the time being and her eyes widen.

“Mika…Come look at this.”She said in shock as her sister walked her towards the window and her eyes widen.

People were walking around,some coughing up black blood and other vomitting then falling into their own vomit,Their skin was paler than pale and they looked malnourished…Some of their limbs were falling off and they fell to the ground,the body breaking into pieces and maggots and bugs were crawling out of their skulls.

“Oh dear god.”Mika said and she looked to her sister in shock, “The Eye of Pestilence.”

Adelaide and Doyle looked at her in shock, “The Eye of Pestilence?”

“The Eye of Pestilence is the Plauge…It brings death in its wake without showing mercy. No matter how old or how young or how healthy you may be,It will still kill you. It shows no mercy. It is unstoppable.”Mika said before looking back at the window to watch people fall mercy to the diease. 

“What about us?”Doyle asked as Misak looked away from the window and then towards the two humans.

“You both will be with us. We will take you the Barrier until we managed to find a way to destory this.”She responded and Adelaide and Doyle exchanged glances as Mika nodded and walked towards Doyle whilst Misak to Adelaide and they covered them with their wings as they disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:Just a little blowjob…Blowjobs don’t hurt none…Well if they bite you xD other than that,they are good.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this goes well.Please comment on it.It'll help.


End file.
